Fireteam Spirit: Recrutiment Portfolio
by Fallen Paragon
Summary: Message to all Guardians: All who wish to follow Fireteam Spirit into the depths of the Darkness must please place all your details in a private message for us to read. Follow the format inside and make our job a lot easier and we hope to see you in the field. Good luck out there, Guardians-Fireteam Spirit Leader, Alexander Crescent. We will light our way, one candle at a time...
1. Page I: Recruitment Form

_**Fireteam Spirit: Accepted Candidates…**_

 _Please follow the presented format when submitting your Guardian profiles…_

 _(Donations will no longer be accepted…_

 _For now…)_

Name:  
Age:  
Race:  
Skin:  
Hair:  
Eyes: 

Class:  
Sub: 

_**Faction (If any):**_

 _ **Weapons:**_

Primary:  
Secondary:  
Heavy: 

_**Armour:  
**_

Helmet:  
Arms:  
Chest:  
Legs:  
Mark:  
Shade: 

Ship:  
Ghost Shade:

Ghost name:

 _ **Bio:**_


	2. Page II: Alexander Crescent

_**Fireteam Spirit: Accepted Candidates…**_

Name: Alexander Crescent  
Age: 32 years of age  
Race: Awoken  
Skin: Dark Purple  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Luminous Purple

Class: Titan  
Sub: Defender

 _ **Faction:**_ Dead Orbit

 _ **Weapons:**_

Primary: Deadshot Luna SR1 (Legendary Dead Orbit Scout Rifle)  
Secondary: Hide and Seek-42 (Legendary Dead Orbit Shotgun)  
Heavy: Truth (Exotic Rocket Launcher)

 _ **Armour:  
**_

Helmet: Helm of Inmost Light (Exotic Helmet)  
Arms: Heliopause Gauntlets  
Chest: Heliospause Plate  
Legs: Oblivion Greaves  
Mark: Mark of the Exodus  
Shade: Revenant

Ship: The Fermi Solution  
Ghost Shade: Black

Ghost name: Ash

 _ **Bio:**_ A very open minded Guardian who is famous for his cheerful outlook and quick wit. A born leader and has the bravery to charge headfirst into the fight to take all the hits for any of his teammates, Alexander has shown many times that he would lay down his life for his team on many occasions. A famous Guardian whom is known for his success as a lonewolf and his ability to lead Fireteam Spirit has made him a character most newer Guardians look up to for inspiration and guidance. His most infamous weapon in his possession is _The Truth_ , a weapon he makes many jokes about how only he can _handle the Truth!_ While a man loyal to the Speaker, his illustrious Queen and his team, Alexanders allegiance to Dead Orbit remains highly dedicated. His belief usually crosses with Red-16, another member of the team who supports the New Monarchy.

 _Afterword from Alex: Hello, recruits! I hope that this example of precise perfection shows you how to write an adequate portfolio for our Fireteam. I am privileged to be able to show you all the way forwards in your newest endeavours as Guardians. Before I am called away to give my report to Vanguard Zavala I have a few rules I wish to present to you:_

 _Protect your friends and allies as best you can. Your friends and family are all that you have left so don't you ever forget that. They must trust you as much as you trust them._

 _Never trust Cayde-6 when he is offering you a job. Though a brilliant trainer for new Guardians and a brilliant Vanguard, Cayde is a loose cannon who can be completely unpredictable and should be approached with extreme caution. Also, the mechanical git cheats at Poker…_

 _Never ask Red-16 about his false monarchy to the planet of Venus. I assure you now that by the time he is finished you will want to put a bullet in either his head or your own. Actually, scratch previous note. Avoid all conversation with him unless absolutely necessary. The last thing I am sure you want is an annoying title for him to permanently call you by._

 _Never ask Spectre-42 to a Sniper Rifle contest. The slippery sod always wins somehow..._

 _Don't mention the words 'Syringe', 'Meds' or 'Hive' to Cyrus. The first two can be used for the purpose of comedy. The last one… let's not talk about the last topic._

 _Never mention anything negative about Cyrus around Fiona or she will tear you a new one. I am not kidding. She has torn off Red's hand before because he called Cyrus a 'bore'. Although, she was hooked up on alcohol at the time… My point still stands. Don't talk about Cyrus in a negative light while she is within earshot._

 _Avoid Warden-217…_

 _Thank you for listening, Guardians._

 _May the future be bright for you all._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Alexander Crescent_


	3. Page III: Red-16

_**Fireteam Spirit: Accepted Candidates…**_

Name: Red-16  
Age: Unknown  
Race: Exo  
Skin (Chassis): Beige  
Hair: N/A  
Eyes (Optics): Red 

Class: Hunter  
Sub: Gunslinger 

_**Faction:**_ __New Monarchy

 _ **Weapons:**_

Primary: Vindicator XI (Legendary New Monarchy Auto Rifle)  
Secondary: Invective (Exotic Shotgun)  
Heavy: Prestige IV (Legendary Monarchy Machine Gun) 

_**Armour:  
**_

Helmet: Prime Zealot Helm  
Arms: Kallipolis Grips  
Chest: Crest of the Alpha Lupi  
Legs: Kallipolis Boots  
Hood: Cloak of Order  
Shade: God of War 

Ship: Comitatus  
Ghost Shade: Red and Black

Ghost name: Scarlet

 _ **Bio:**_ Famously known to the tower community as the _King of Venus_ , Red-16 is a mischievous and fun loving Exo who is the self-proclaimed monarch of the Vex infested world. Though a single Guardian, he is known very well for his open connections to the New Monarchy and Fireteam Spirit. As the most social of the team, many Guardians prefer to speak with his teammates rather than him as he is not only incredibly eccentric and is incredibly able when speaking in crowds or when proclaiming his ownership over Venus. Though most of the time he spends arguing with Alexander about his morals or chatting with Cayde-6, Red is most commonly found conversing with the New Monarchy whom—for an unknown reason—find his company to be a delight. Known well for his Gunslinging technique, Red-16 is a force on the battlefield to be reckoned with as he does not give mercy to any foe who crosses his path.

 _Afterword from Red-16: People will tell you things about me, unsavoury things about me and I am here—before you—to tell you that they are farthest from the truth! These braggarts have been tarnishing my name in an attempt to shame me! Well, two can play at that game! I will tell you all the most embarrassing aspects of our good friends and how they actually play a role in the team._

 _As you all know, I am the rightful King of Venus and I am obviously the well respected leader of the Fireteam and am the voice of reason in any and all dangerous situations. I am able to inspire my team to do better with merely my presence._

 _So, yeah, I am great. No doubt about that._

 _Alexander is my friend and, more importantly, my own general. As you know, I am leader of my team but every leader needs a good and trustworthy general. Alex is as good as they come. However, I am sure that none of you know about his secret crush. Yes, you heard me! Our great and illustrious Poster-Guardian has a huge crush on Eris Morn! Every time he sees her he starts to fumble and blush, twiddling with his fingers like Cyrus whenever he is alone with Fiona! I am telling you guys, just get him alone with her and watch the show!_

 _Spectre-42 is a good compatriot of mine whom has proven himself to be my best scout! As a King, I always need someone watching my back and watching a few miles ahead and Spectre is the perfect Exo for that. Although, behind all that stuff, I bet you didn't know that he is actually very partial to drinking an Exo's equivalent to Scotch and is notorious for causing havoc when he is drunk! You should have seen the time he mooned the New Monarchy reps with his metallic behind and then shouted that the Cryptarchs could go and suck his… I won't say exactly what he said but you guys should have been there!_

 _Cyrus is probably my most loyal and trusted friend. He is as faithful a companion as any King could ask for and I would not change him for anything. He's a good kid and I wish that we could help him more. Still, putting aside anything upsetting, I wonder if Cyrus has ever told anyone about how he crashed his first ship on his second ever flight or even how, during his first test fire session with a weapon, he shot Vanguard Ikora right in the arse! Her shield deflected it but you guys should have seen her face! It really shows that he is not as good as everyone thinks he is._

 _Fiona is probably one of the smartest Guardians that I have met. I consider her as not only an expert strategist but also as my little sister. Her infatuation with my best friend Cyrus is rather hilarious, except when she removed my hand from its socket. Still don't forgive her for that. When I first met her, she was literally the definition of the term 'green'. When she first appeared after being revived by her Ghost and rescued by Cyrus, she admitted that she had no idea of how to use her abilities. She nearly fried herself and a section of the Towers courtyard because she could not control her Striker abilities. Heck, she is so innocent that when she first discovered her affection for Cyrus she had asked Alex what sex was so that she would have an idea if it ever came to that. She is so adorable it's not even funny…_

 _And finally, there is Warden-217. He is probably the one person who actually worries me. He is an able and strong soldier whom has never been outmatched in the field of battle and was even banned from the Crucible field for his harsh and cruel methods but… I… I don't think I have anything to say about him… I actually don't think I want to say anything about him as I will admit that he… scares me to my very core…_

 _Anyways, thank you all for listening to your most glorious King and I now hope that all the rumours spread about me have been laid to rest!_

 _This is Red-16,_

 _The King of Venus and proud member of Fireteam Spirit…_

 _May we light our way, one candle at a time…_


	4. Page IV: Spectre-42

_**Fireteam Spirit: Accepted Candidates…**_

Name: Spectre-42  
Age: Unknown  
Race: Exo  
Skin (Chassis): Coal Black  
Inside Glow: Orange  
Eyes (Optics): N/A

Class: Hunter  
Sub: Bladedancer

 _ **Faction:**_ Future War Cult

 _ **Weapons:**_

Primary: NA3D1 Salvation State  
Secondary: Patience and Time  
Heavy: The Ash Factory

 _ **Armour:  
**_

Helmet: Unyielding Casque  
Arms: Young Ahamkara's Spine  
Chest: Chaos Cloak  
Legs: Infinite Lines Boots  
Hood: Infinite Lines Hood  
Shade: Thunderevil

Ship: Quite Content Damsels  
Ghost Shade: Rotting Green

Ghost name: Typhon

 _ **Bio:**_ Originally hired by Lakshmi-2 to train any new initiates into the Future War Cult, Spectre-42 was originally the Cults pathfinder into the darkest reaches of the Solar System. Before his unwanted induction into his previous Fireteam, the Hunter had been upgraded with the best cloaking gear available—on orders from Lakshmi-2—for missions that had involved him being sent into enemy strongholds and eliminating anything that moved. However, his hunting and terminating missions also started to include fellow Guardians who had turned against the light. Back during the Faction war, Spectre was created for the sole purpose of defence. However, after breaking his programing, the Exo started to independently hunt down any enemies of the Cult and had been known to execute any associates to them—innocent or otherwise. Later he was placed with two younger Guardians to train them in his arts of assassination and elimination but lost them to the Darkness as one was driven insane—then swiftly executed by Spectre—and the other became rogue. Spectre-42 has the blood of Xenos, machines and traitorous Guardian filth and he always craves more. Under his calm and joking demeanour is a complete psychopath whom only has the next kill on the mind; a file was even found on how he would kill his teammates if they became rogue, making him one of the most dangerously unpredictable Exo in the Tower.

 _Afterword from Spectre-42:_

 _-Future War Cult Archives and Work files-_

 _-Please select a file from the selection…-_

 _-File 42-_

 _-For any of you who do not have maximum clearance into the Future War Cult's archives then you should know that anyone who does research into these files will be tracked and hunted by our most efficient assassins. They will also be advised to use lethal means as to silence you from disclosing any information about the Cult. Please be advised that your untimely expiration will be nothing but an example of what happens to those who search into our files… Have a nice day…-_

 _-Please enter access code…-_

 _-Access Code: Nostradamus-_

 _-Access Code accepted… Welcome to our Archive Lakshmi-2 and we hope you enjoy your research…-_

 _-Recording One: Recording uploaded from Spectre-42's HUD-_

" _Please! I don't know anything!"_

" _Liar!"_

 _Spectre slammed his iron gauntlet onto the switch, igniting the man in visible jolts of electricity and causing him to scream. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he wept like a child, praying to some unknown deity for help. Spectre let go of the switch and let the man whimper like a sore pup._

" _Where is she?!"_

 _The man flinched. "I don't know! I don't know anything about the New Monarchy supporter!"_

 _The stock of a Spectre's gun connected with the man's face. "I never mentioned the ambassador, you lying scum!" He grabbed him by the collar. "Tell me what you know!"_

" _Please!"_

" _Tell me!"_

" _I don't know anything!"_

" _I won't ask again!"_

" _If I tell you the Monarchy will kill me! Please just leave and I will forget you were even here!"_

" _Three…"_

" _Please!"_

" _Two…"_

" _I won't tell anyone, Spectre! I swear!"_

" _One…"_

" _No! Pleas-AAAAGGGGHHHH!"_

 _The man screamed as Spectre gripped his head and used his hands to apply a severe pressure to his skull. The man squirmed and screamed as the humanoid machine slowly crushed his skull. His screams ended as his head compacted inwards and Spectre shook his hands to wave off the blood leaking into his wrist joints. His had reached up behind the camera and raised to where his ear would be positioned._

" _Lakshmi, the mission has just become more difficult. The prisoner had an… accident and—as a result—his skull has been crushed in. I will continue with the mission as planned…Phase Two will be initiated once the Dead Orbit rep has been apprehended."_

 _-Message ends…-_

 _-Do you wish to play the next recording? -_

 _-Recording Two: Uploaded from Spectre's HUD-_

" _Leave my family alone! I'm the one you want! Leave them alone!"_

 _Spectre slammed his fist across the man's jaw and dislocated it from its original threshold. "You had your chance!" He barked as the Pulse Rifle raised in the direction of the young brown haired woman and the children clutching to her in fear. The boy was ten. The girl was fourteen. "Tell me or they will pay for it!"_

" _No! Leave them alone!" He exclaimed as he grabbed a nearby lamp and slammed it against Spectre's armoured cranium. "Leave my family alone, FWC scum!"_

 _Spectre's head turned towards the man and grabbed him by the neck, using the strength in his hand to easily crush his throat. The woman and children screamed as the body of their family fell limp and collapsed to the ground. His hand raised towards his comm._

" _Lakshmi. The Dead Orbit rep has been eliminated and taken out of the running. I will continue with Phase Two now…"_

" _Can we go?"_

" _What?"_

 _The mother stood with her children cowering behind her. "Can we leave?" She asked. "We won't tell anyone!"_

 _Spectre looked down for a second and contemplated the thought. His gun suddenly raised and he fired a single shot into the mother's skull. The children screamed and Spectre aimed his weapon towards the newly orphaned children._

" _No witnesses…"_

 _-Message ends…-_

 _-Do you wish to play the next recording? -_

 _-Recording Three: Uploaded from Spectre's HUD-_

" _You can't shoot him! He needs help!"_

" _He has been corrupted, Red! We cannot risk him being a security breach to the Tower!"_

" _No! You mean a breach to your War-Cult! He is part of your Cult! Wouldn't you want to save him!"_

" _No! Just because you Monarchy weaklings believe in trusting everyone doesn't mean that the rest of us should suffer from your incompetence!"_

" _Alex is the one in charge here! Not you, Spectre!"_

" _If the safety of the city is at risk then that overrides his command! I think that the city would appreciate us putting him out of his misery!"_

" _Both of you, Silence!" They both turned towards their Fireteam leader. "I will not have such talk under my watch. This mission is recovery and that means we will recover what has been lost!" He glared towards the two of them. "Understand?!"_

 _Spectre's HUD lowered towards the floor. "Yes, Sir…" He glanced towards the large Titan and shoved him as he passed by. "I hope you know that the responsibility of whatever chaos he causes will be on your shoulders, Dead Orbit fool…"_

" _I will take responsibility for him, Spectre." He leaned towards the Exo, his helmets light flaring on the camera. "Just so you know, if you hurt this kid, I will deactivate you myself…"_

" _You better look after him then… Because if he becomes a threat to the tower, I will make sure Cyrus does not live to see the next hour…"_

 _-Message ends—_

 _-Do you wish to play the next recording? –_

 _-Negative-_

 _-Do you wish to do anything else, Lakshmi-2? -_

 _-Signing you out… Have a nice day…-_

 _-Remember: War is the path to progress… There is no such thing as a Just War… There is only progress… In War, progress… In progress, we survive…-_


	5. Page V: Cyrus Kitori

_**Fireteam Spirit: Accepted Candidates…**_

Name: Cyrus Kitori

Race: Human

Age: 26 years  
Skin: Snow White (Unable to tan naturally under sunlight from an unusual lack of natural melatonin…)  
Hair Colour: Raven Black  
Eyes Colour: Hazel Brown (Verdant flecks evident within the eyes…)

Other aspects:

Brand: Black tattoo in resemblance to the letters _FWC_ (Tattoo located on the upper right cheek… Tattoo is slightly faded…)

Corruption: Located within the subjects eyes (Whenever this subject enters one of his psychotic episodes his eyes are consumed in a similar ominous green glow to Eris Morn's own eyes… Such taint has deemed this subject worthy of the Vanguard's attention and his need for constant observation…) 

Class: Warlock  
Sub: Voidwalker (Natural energy has been tainted and glows an ominous green, similar to that of the Hive's own natural energy…)

 _ **Faction:**_ Future War Cult

 _ **Weapons:**_

Primary: The Chan- _Error… Outdated File Replaced after weapons destruction:_ Eidolon Ally (Legendary Class Auto Rifle of assumed Hive Origin… Yet to be examined by the Cryptarchs…)

Secondary: LDR 5001 (Legendary Class Sniper Rifle of Vanguard Origin…)

Heavy: The Variable (Legendary Class Machine Gun of Future War Cult Faction Origin…)

 _ **Armour:**_

 _ ****_Helmet: Infinite Lines Hood (Legendary Class Helmet branded and manufactured by the Future War Cult…)

Chest: Voidfang Vestements (Exotic Class Robes created from an ancient blueprint discovered by the respected Elder Galva…)  
Arms: Infinite Lines Gloves (Legendary Class Gauntlets branded and manufactured by the Future War Cult…)  
Legs: Infinite Lines Legs (Legendary Class Grieves branded and manufactured by the Future War Cult…)

Bond: Emerald Light (Unique Warlock Bond of Hive Origin gifted to Warlock Kitori by Eris Morn…)

Shader: Predawne

Ship: Teilhard War (Legendary Class Ship branded and manufactured by the Future War Cult…)

Ghost Shade(s): Lilac and Black…

Ghost name(s): Sera

 _ **Bio:**_ Once being a shy but proud member of both Fireteam Seekers and the Future War Cult, Cyrus Kitori was and still is as much of a mystery as his own physical appearance. However, the only facts truly known about the young Guardian are where his allegiances lie. Sadly, for the Warlock, this shortened the amount of social activity he would be able to experience as many citizens and Guardians were still very untrustworthy of the cult and their activities, so, from all the facts presented to them and the rumours that were quickly spread about the community, the people had made the fearful prejudice that he was just as cold and cruel as the some of the Cult's more notable members.

Nevertheless, after learning to ignore the cruel prejudice of others and joining with the longstanding Fireteam known as the Seekers, he proved time and time again what he was capable of and how much he truly cared for others; he hoped that the rumours would be expunged and, for once in his life, his hopes had come to fruition. Guardians would approach him in the tower and ask him for help or even just ask him how his day was, some would ask him to go for a drink-even though they knew he would politely decline-and the Vanguard had found it appropriate to raise his Rank multiple times over as he completed feat after feat, time and time again. Cyrus had finally achieved the one thing he had wanted the most. The one thing he had thought he would never achieve: _Acceptance._

Sadly, this did not last, as the Fireteam were soon sent to investigate the ruins of Paris' catacombs in search of a supposed rogue Guardian whom had escaped punishment and justice at the hands of both the Future War Cult and the ever relentless Spectre-42 of Fireteam Spirit. During their search through the abandoned crypt, they were ambushed by the Hive devotees of the dark God Crota and found themselves unable to escape. Fighting for his life, Cyrus was the only survivor of the longstanding Fireteam and had been reported missing along with the rest of his team as he never did escape on his own.

Later having been discovered by the Fireteam sent to recover what remained of the Seekers, the Cyrus that they had found was not the same person who had ventured into the crypt and they were unsure of how to proceed. Deciding to return him to the Tower for recovery, Fireteam Spirit struggled to return him as he attempted multiple times to attack his saviours and turn his own weapons upon himself as to end his own misery. After spending an incredibly long period of time in recovery and undergoing rituals as to cleanse him of the Darkness that plagued his soul, Cyrus was finally allowed to be sent back into the community and the field but his presence was no longer the most welcome.

People who once spoke to him would avoid him. Others would find excuses to not talk to him and some would threaten him with violence if he came anywhere near them. His social life, outside of a few members of the Cult, Fireteam Spirit, Eris Morn and the shipwright Amanda Holiday, was once again reduced to that of an outcast to the entire community and seen as a possible threat to the safety of the Tower.

As to assist with his recovery, Lakshmi-2 insisted that Cayde-6, the only Vanguard who still felt some remorse for Cyrus, put him on a new Fireteam to help with his lack of social skills and hopefully return him to his previous state of mind; that is where Fireteam Spirit come in to Cyrus' tale. After saving Cyrus from the pit, Alexander Crescent – the leader of the newly formed Fireteam – was more than happy to accept him into their team, though was met with some opposition from his team and some members of the tower who insisted that he be imprisoned or executed instead. He, instead, ignored and reported those Guardians to the Crucible and Vanguard as to put them in their place.

In the present day, Cyrus is still seen as an outcast in the Tower and treated as such but it has been speculated between the multiple medical personnel – whom have spent time examining his behaviour – that he still has remnants of his old self and it is possible that, with the right influence of his Fireteam and its recently recruited Awoken, that his mental state may once again heal. Nevertheless, this is purely speculation and Cyrus has so-far been deemed a lost cause.

Amongst the community, his name is whispered with a new title that he holds with shame. With guilt. With self-loathing.

To the Vanguard, he is Guardian Kitori…

To Fireteam Spirit, his friends and Fiona, he is just Cyrus…

To the Tower and his enemies, he is simply known by one name: _The Monster…_

 _Afterword by Cyrus Kitori:_

 _ **-Guardian Medical Facility Archive-**_

 _Guardian Records…_

 _The Tower, New Russia_

 _Case Number: 2_

 _Patient Initials: CTK, "Kitori"_

 _Patient Age: 23_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Observing Staff Member: Dr Fabius Bile_

 _(Notation by Dr Kara)_

 _ **Case Name: Settling in…**_

 _Therapy Status: Psychiatric methods have so far been unrequired. Secondly, any uses of meds, stims or any other drugs have so far been unneeded. Status may change._

 _Interview Notes: Cyrus was interviewed for the second time this week; on both occasions, he has refused to remove any of his combat gear. Not a serious problem at this time but we do wish to progress past such behaviour in the future. He has shown much reluctance to tell anyone of his previous life or even talk about his current one but that will hopefully change once he has been inducted into a new Fireteam._

 _His mannerisms are very reclusive as he constantly tries to avoid any interaction with great effort. This behaviour is difficult but not impossible to overcome with enough sessions and more social interactions between other Tower members. We hope for this to be rectified soon._

 _ **-Guardian Medical Facility Archive-**_

 _Guardian Records…_

 _The Tower, New Russia_

 _Case Number: 7_

 _Patient Initials: CTK, "Kitori"_

 _Patient Age: 23_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Observing Staff Member: Dr Fabius Bile_

 _(Notation by Dr Kara)_

 _ **Case Name: Socialising…**_

 _Therapy Status: Psychiatric methods have so far been unrequired. Secondly, any uses of meds, stims or any other drugs have so far been unneeded. Status is unlikely to change._

 _Interview Notes: Today, Guardian Kitori spoke to us about the concerns he has when meeting other Guardians. He tells us that he feels threatened by their presence, even hearing their commute within the Tower terrifies him._

 _We will have to work on this…_ _ **problem**_ _and make sure it does not become habit._

 _ **-Guardian Medical Facility Archive-**_

 _Guardian Records…_

 _The Tower, New Russia_

 _Case Number: 13_

 _Patient Initials: CTK, "Kitori"_

 _Patient Age: 23_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Observing Staff Member: Dr Fabius Bile_

 _(Notation by Dr Kara)_

 _ **Case Name: Paranoia…**_

 _Therapy Status: Psychiatric methods have so far been unrequired. Secondly, any uses of meds, stims or any other drugs have so far been unneeded. Status is unlikely to change._

 _Interview Notes: When we spoke today Cyrus spoke of a "group" who seemed to be watching him. He insisted that I search the local camera-feed for anyone who may have followed him. This is a clear indication of "Paranoid Personality Disorder"; this is a problem that would be even more difficult to rectify if he did not feel comfortable within our interview room._

 _Apparently "they" cannot hear us here…_

 _ **-Guardian Medical Facility Archive-**_

 _Guardian Records…_

 _The Tower, New Russia_

 _Case Number: 16_

 _Patient Initials: CTK, "Kitori"_

 _Patient Age: 23_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Observing Staff Member: Dr Fabius Bile_

 _(Notation by Dr Kara)_

 _ **Case Name: Factions…**_

 _Therapy Status: Psychiatric methods have so far been unrequired. Secondly, any uses of meds, stims or any other drugs have so far been unneeded. Status is unlikely to change._

 _Interview Notes: Within today's session, Cyrus mentioned that he has become 'comfortable' around a leader of one of the Towers Infamous Factions. The staff however are still undecided whether Lakshmi-2 is a positive or negative influence but that will most likely be decided on a later date._

 _For now, we will just have to wait and see if his behaviour changes…_

 _ **-Guardian Medical Facility Archive-**_

 _Guardian Records…_

 _The Tower, New Russia_

 _Case Number: 24_

 _Patient Initials: CTK, "Kitori"_

 _Patient Age: 23_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Observing Staff Member: Dr Fabius Bile_

 _(Notation by Dr Kara)_

 _ **Case Name: Recording…**_

 _Therapy Status: Psychiatric methods have so far been unrequired. Secondly, any uses of meds, stims or any other drugs have so far been unneeded. Status is unlikely to change._

 _In today's session, Cyrus admitted to us that he had his Ghost – whom he has nicknamed "Sera" – recording our sessions and reviewing them later in the day. He apparently had not settled and relaxed with myself and the other staff._

 _He claims he has stopped her from recording us again._

 _ **-Guardian Medical Facility Archive-**_

 _Guardian Records…_

 _The Tower, New Russia_

 _Case Number: 25_

 _Patient Initials: CTK, "Kitori"_

 _Patient Age: 23_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Observing Staff Member: Dr Fabius Bile_

 _(Notation by Dr Kara)_

 _ **Case Name: Recording II…**_

 _Therapy Status: Psychiatric methods have so far been unrequired. Secondly, any uses of meds, stims or any other drugs have so far been unneeded. Status is unlikely to change._

 _Interview Notes: Cyrus actually stopped recording our sessions._

 _ **-Guardian Medical Facility Archive-**_

 _Guardian Records…_

 _The Tower, New Russia_

 _Case Number: 61_

 _Patient Initials: CTK, "Kitori"_

 _Patient Age: 23_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Observing Staff Member: Dr Fabius Bile_

 _(Notation by Dr Kara)_

 _ **Case Name: Progress…**_

 _Therapy Status: Psychiatric methods have so far been unrequired. Secondly, any uses of meds, stims or any other drugs have so far been unneeded. Status is unlikely to change._

 _Interview Notes: Cyrus' progress since his first few interviews have increased exponentially as he is not only becoming more vocally interactive with other individuals but he has also become abler with any physical interaction. He does not flinch at any physical greeting like he used to, now able to take a handshake without any issues. He has begun talking about his current career, seemingly quite enthusiastic to discuss the topic. All we have to thank for this almost improbable eventuality is the Fireteam whom he was inducted into a few months prior. Their influence over the last four months has changed him entirely for the better and we are happy to see such improvement._

 _After many other interviews, he has taken a massive step toward the recovery of his psyche and breaking his behaviour. During today's interview, we attempted to test the limits of Cyrus' interactions with a request that he remove his helmet for the rest of the session. To our surprise, he complied._

 _This is the most substantial breakthrough we have had with this patient. He has become surprisingly more social, even making friends within the community. Influences of the positive variety will do this Guardian a world of good; Guardians Hughes, Diomedes and Rigel are all the perfect candidates that fit into this "positive" preference._

 _Once he returns from his team's newest mission into the catacombs of Paris we will continue our interviews._

 _ **-Guardian Medical Facility Archive-**_

 _Guardian Records…_

 _The Tower, New Russia_

 _Case Number: 62_

 _Patient Initials: CTK, "Kitori"_

 _Patient Age: 23_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Observing Staff Member: Dr Fabius Bile_

 _(Notation by Dr Kara)_

 _ **Case Name: Suicide…**_

 _For the many months that Cyrus has been taking these recommended psych-evaluations he has made amazing amounts of progress both mentally and physically. As we had more sessions together, I helped him overcome his paranoia and make several companions. As a result, he rose higher in the Vanguard, Cult and Crucible ranks._

 _However, as I listen from my current position to his anguished screams and his constant begging for the staff to "kill" him, I fear that all of the work my team and I have put into this project has become undone._

 _When he was returned from his team's mission we discovered that he his entire team had been wiped out by the ambushing Hive forces. Cyrus had been left to fend for himself all alone. We were informed that he fought tooth and nail to avenge his fallen comrades, clearing the catacombs within an entire kilometre's radius. When he was discovered by the recently formed "Fireteam Spirit" they reported that he was the only survivor and that he would not allow anyone to touch the bodies of his team or the exo-skeletal remains he possessed within his clutches._

 _I am unsure of where those remains are but… I hope, for his sake, that he gets rid of them immediately – if he ever recovers. Hanging onto such things could cause irreparable damages._

 _That is… if he ever recovers…_

 _For now, we will close his file. If he shows signs of recovery, then he will reopen his case file…_

 _If he does not recover… Incarceration will most likely be the only option…_


	6. Page VI: Fiona Bacchea

_**Fireteam Spirit: Accepted Candidates…**_

Name: Fiona Bacchea  
Age: 24  
Race: Awoken  
Skin: Lilac Purple  
Hair colour: Royal Blue  
Eyes: Blood Red 

Class: Titan  
Sub: Striker 

_**Faction:**_ __N/A

 _ **Weapons:**_

Primary: Preadyth's Time Piece (Legendary Pulse Rifle under investigation from the Vanguard…)  
Secondary: Techeun Force  
Heavy: Unfriendly Giant 

_**Armour:  
**_

Helmet: Knight Typ-N/A… Outdated File Replaced: Battlecage of Kabr (Legendary Helmet under investigation from the Vanguard…)  
Arms: No Backup Plans  
Chest: Armada Type 3  
Legs: Armada Type 3  
Mark: Mark of the Chosen  
Shade: Bloodpact 

Ship: Rope to Heaven  
Ghost Shade: Weathered Crimson Red and Royal Blue

Ghost name: Cryotech

 _ **Bio:**_ By far the most academic and intellectual of Fireteam Spirit, Fiona Bacchea is known in the Guardian community as one of the first academic genius' to come out of the Reef and offer her services to the Tower. However, being an inexperienced Guardian, she was stranded on the moon and later rescued and revived by none other than the roaming Warlock of Fireteam Spirit. After being sent to independently investigate the Cosmodrome and hunt for information on the House of Kings, she was later designated to serve in the ranks of Fireteam Spirit as a tactician and heavy support unit. With the patience of a raging bull and the confidence of a scared lemur, Fiona is probably one of the most vibrant of the Fireteam. Most in the community find it quite ironic that she originally could not stand the Warlock she fell so hopelessly in love with, many mocking her for her rash behaviour in the past. During her long period of hate towards the Warlock, Alexander had insisted that she be taught under Cyrus' wing; she immediately dismissed the idea, wanting to instead be taught under Alexander or even Warden-217 rather than the antisocial Warlock. However, if she did get her original wish and not spend her time with Cyrus, she may have never fallen in love...

 _Afterword from Fiona Bacchea:_

 _-Welcome to the Vanguard Guardian Archives…-_

 _-Please enter appropriate access codes…-_

 _-Access Code: CaydeIsBest… -_

 _-Old Access code Denied…-_

 _-Access Code: ZavalaIsAChromedome… -_

 _-Old Access code Denied…-_

 _-Access Code: IkoraIsSexy… -_

 _-Access to the Vanguard files granted…-_

 _-Welcome to our files: Cayde-6, Hunter Vanguard. What do you wish to inspect today? -_

 _-I want to inspect our files on the last addition to Fireteam Spirit. Her name is Fiona Bacchea and I want to search for our records of her early training days in the tower. Also, please talk to me in the voice print I requested. And—this is the last thing—please refer to me in the way I asked. -_

 _-Voice print of Vanguard Ikora Rey activated… Evening sexy, what is the first thing you would like to inspect? -_

 _-That's more like it! Now, please upload the file of Fiona Bacchea's first ever training session with Cyrus Kitori. Please show me all the files from the cameras placed in the back of the shipyard. -_

 _-Loading Recording 42… Initialising playback immediately…-_

 _The camera's optic flickered to life and granted the screen with a rather hazy view of the Shipyard, flicking slightly as the lights produced from an ignited engine flared the lens. The flare dissipated and revealed three figures, two of them glaring towards the other. The third wasting his time as he sat on top of a crate._

 _The standing female pointed an accusing finger at the Warlock who stood opposite her. "You don't get to tell me what to do, Warlock!" She declared, making the lazy figure lying on the crate chuckle and the accused Warlock sigh. "What right do you have to tell me how I should train!?"_

 _The Warlock lowered his armoured head and his shoulders slumped. "I despair; I really do…" His fists clenched as he tried to push away his building frustration. "I have been chosen by Alex-for God knows what reason-to train you in the ways of being a Guardian. He never said I had to train you as a Titan."_

" _Not that you could! The only facts you know about such things would be what you read in a book!" She accused confidently while crossing her arms over her chest, the lazy Exo snickering at the comment._

" _The newbie has got you there, Kitori!"_

" _You're not helping, Red!"_

 _The Exo held his hands up defensively. "I am not here to help; I am here to mock."_

 _The Awoken threw her hands up in frustration. "Why am I even here?!" She turned her back to them and stormed away from them. "I'm going to find Avora! Maybe she can teach me something about being a Titan!"_

 _The two watched her as she left, the lazy Exo leapt off of his temporary seat and patted his teammate on the shoulder. "Man, you have got a feisty one there… When are you going to ask her out?"_

" _Shut up, Red…"_

 _-Recording end… Do you wish to view the next recording, Sexy? –_

 _-Yeah, go ahead. -_

 _-Loading Recording 81… Initialising playback immediately…-_

 _The camera's optic once again flared to life and ignited the screen with a view of the courtyard where Fiona, Cyrus and Alex watched as Red stood on the roof of the Cryptarch's store and gave a rather interesting speech about some sense of unfairness._

" _Red," Alex called as he watched the stubborn Exo preach insanely to anyone willing to pay any attention. "you're being ridiculous and just embarrassing yourself!" It was at this point many of the Guardians seemed to be referring such an interaction between the two as a father talking to his disobedient child. "Come down from there, now!"_

 _Red turned his head away from them. "No!"_

" _I'll make you a cup of tea!" Cyrus suggested._

" _No!"_

 _Fiona huffed impatiently. "I still think that we should shoot him down."_

" _Definitely not!"_

" _We can't do that, Fiona." Cyrus reasoned as he watched her huff._

" _Don't tell me what to do, freak!" She barked, turning to glare daggers at the Warlock. He sighed again as he watched her revert into her incredibly hostile attitude; he hated the idea that she only saved such abusive behaviour for him. "I am sick of you belittling everything I try to do!"_

" _What is your problem?" Cyrus asked calmly but it was obvious that he was strained. He restrained the urge to hit her with a Void pulse, finding that the thought of attacking her seemed more friendly with every passing minute. He didn't understand it. What did she have against him? What was it that she hated about him?_

" _Hey, I'm still up here you know!" Red commented, finding the lack of attention frustrating. "Hello!? Why are you not paying attention to me!?"_

" _My problem!?" She faced Cyrus fully, her luminous red eyes flaring with unbridled hatred. "I AM NOT THE ONE WITH THE PROBLEM, NO FACE! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO HIDES BEHIND HIS OWN HELMET BECAUSE HE IS TOO AFRAID TO TELL ORDERS TO MY FACE!"_

" _Fine! You want to see my face!" He barked as he ripped his own helmet from its threshold and leaned in closer to the Awoken, his brown and verdant eyes consumed in rage. "HERE IT IS!"_

 _The second he removed his helmet, Cyrus had gained the attention of the entire courtyard; an action that almost stalled time. Many had turned their gaze as to see him for themselves, as if he was a spectacle or an attraction at some carnival. They would turn and gaze towards him, wide eyed as if they were almost astounded with his appearance. Alexander and-Surprisingly-Red both went completely silent as they noticed his abrupt action._

 _Fiona, whom of which had been completely silent, gazed at him with a look of complete shock. Her previously hateful crimson eyes locked onto his with a sense of awe and wonder, feeling as curious as a Cryptarch who had just acquired an Exotic-classed engram. The analytical part of her brain was absorbing every detail that it could about his features. His midnight hair. His deathly pale skin. His thin lips. His… his… eyes. She honed in on, focusing on them as if mesmerised._

 _Like a moth drawn towards a flame she reached up with her hand and graced her hand across his cheek, finding herself unable to refute or halt the action. She stroked his cheek carefully, her blood red eyes unable to remove themselves from him. His eyes widened at the action, prompting her to step back and awkwardly cough into her hand. She quickly ran from her spot and through the tower courtyard, leaving Cyrus and many other Guardians astounded._

" _Yes!" Red-16 however felt differently on the matter. Catching the attention of the scattered Guardians as pointed and laughed at his Fireteam leader. "You owe me a total of five thousand credits and you are from now until the end of the week you are to address me as King!"_

 _Alex placed his palm to his face and groaned. "Shit…"_

 _-Recording end… Do you wish to view the next recording, Sexy? –_

 _-Okay. One more. Make it the last recording of her near the Speaker's chambers, where that weirdo Xur is usually located. -_

 _-Of course, Sexy… Loading Recording 101… Initialising playback immediately…-_

 _The camera flickered to life and revealed the view of the Speaker's most majestic chamber and the small courtyard beyond its gates, the only moving residents being that of a few civilians and any small nocturnal creature willing to trespass into the Tower. The camera focused in on two suspicious Guardians as they quietly conversed._

" _What is it you wanted me here for Warden?" The female of the two asked as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at the pair of red optics watching her from the shadows. "I need to get back so I can see Cyr-I mean; I need to continue my training."_

 _The mysterious final member of Fireteam Spirit held out a weapon for her to take, his black servo holding it weightlessly. The weapon in question shined a dim bronze in the dim light, glowing with enough to entrance any beholder. The beholder in question, being the young and ignorant Fiona, was almost instantly entranced by the weapon._

 _She hesitantly took the weapon from the crimson eyed Exo. "Why are you giving me this?" She asked, finding his presence nerve wracking and incredibly suspicious._

 _A small crimson optic ignited in the pitch darkness and emitted a small spark and the small metallic Ghost entered Fiona's view, changing her demeanour of suspicion to one of frustration. "Ah, what an interesting question from such a small mind!" The psychopathic Ghost claimed as he sparked several times from his bodies periodic movement. "I think that I should be asking the questions, my young friend…" He leaned closer to her, the rotting smell of copper oozing from his form." The question should be: Why do you care?"_

" _Was I talking to you, you psychopathic piece of junk?!"_

 _He tilted his head slightly and chuckled. "That is a four syllable word that is too big to comprehend by such a closed mind!" His bodies metallic flaps inclined downwards and formed that of a simulated glare. "You won't understand works of art such as this weapon until you have been enlightened, Fiona… An artist such as Preadyth deserved a better memorial than this…"_

 _Fiona backed away slightly. "You… What's wrong with you?!"_

" _Ha ha ha ha!" The Ghost laughed as his owner turned away from her and started to wander away from the scene, his Ghost about to follow. "It is not what is the matter with me, Fiona…" His single optic flickered once more before it completely disappeared, leaving Fiona to wonder as to where they had gone. However, she tensed once more when she heard a voice speak to her once more as if it was whispering into her ear; it was a voice she had never heard before, a voice that had a harsh metallic tone to it._

" _It's what's wrong with both of us…"_

 _-Recording end… Are you finished searching, Sexy? –_

 _-Yes… I think I am done for now, thank you. However, before I go, I would like you to show me all the files we have on Warden-217… Immediately…-_


	7. Page VII: Warden-217

_**Fireteam Spirit: Accepted Candidates…**_

Name: Warden-217  
Age: Unkown…  
Race: Exo  
Skin/Chassis: Coal Black [Rusted and corroded]  
Inner glow: Crimson [Flickers occasionally… Probably from a malfunction]  
Eyes/Optics: Crimson [Flickers occasionally… Probably from a malfunction] 

Class: Titan  
Sub: Sunbreaker 

_**Faction:**_ __N/A

 _ **Weapons:**_ _[Each piece of weaponry is Rusted and corroded…]_

Primary: Does not Bow

Secondary: The 4th Horseman  
Heavy: Void Edge [Advanced weapon of unknown origin… Under extensive investigation…] 

_**Armour:**_ _[Each piece of armour is Rusted and corroded…]_

 _ ****_Helmet: Murvaux Type 0  
Chest: Murvaux Type 0  
Arms: Ruin Wings  
Legs: Murvaux Type 0  
Mark: Thalor's Golden Maul

Shader: The Old Guard 

Ship: Aspect of Glass

Sparrow: S-34 Ravensteel _[Rusted and corroded…]_  
Ghost Shade: Weathered Gunmetal Grey. _[Rusted and corroded beyond repair… Unknown reason for remaining functionality…]_

Ghost name: Swoop

 _ **Bio:**_ Very little is known about the ancient Titan called Warden-217; he is not even able to answer those questions as, after so many _wipes_ he has lost many of his memories. Upon being stranded across time by the Vex he began to lose and ignore the very concept of time and thus has become a patient and stalwart Guardian whom is able to withstand even the most brutal of assaults; he has been known to bide his time until an opportunity presents itself for the most efficient counter attack to be executed. Speaking either very little or nothing at all, this Exo seeks only to learn knowledge and grow stronger from it. He believes that knowledge is power and that harnessing any knowledge from the Darkness is also power. Though crude, this power is useful and he is always sure to test any tainted equipment he finds on anyone naïve enough to accept. When he understands he acts, leaving no room for question or doubt. In a last ditch hope to return and discover any of his lost memories, Warden-217 joined the ranks of Fireteam Spirit in the hopes that any Ghost they find may be the key to his lost past.

 _Afterword from Warden-217:_

 _-Vanguard Files on Warden-217 have been corrupted… Will attempt to recover as much as possible…-_

 _-Immediate Playback Initiated… Warning: Elements of this recording have been damaged-_

" _Where are we?"_

" _We appear to be in the Gorgon's [Corrupted Data] … and have been lucky enough not to encounter [Error]… so far…" The small Ghost explained as he scouted ahead of his Exo master._

" _How far in are we, [Corrupted Data] ..."_

" _Does that really matter, Warden? We are here! We are in the [Corrupted Data] … of Glass and will be able to finally remove the Vex threat to [Corrupted Data] …"_

" _I see one… It's approximately 23.31 metres away from your current position…" He estimated aloud, hovering before Warden's visor with a concerned synthetic expression. "I recommend that you approach with [Error] caution…"_

" _Reason?"_

 _Swoop's panels declined as he disclosed the information. "One stare into their optics is said to [Corrupted Data] on sight…"_

" _Shit… How many wipes have I had now?"_

" _Adding the last [Error] you have wiped 31 times now…"_

" _Warden-31…" He contemplated aloud as if he was testing the name to another companion. "It's okay, I guess… How far now?"_

" _Next exit on your [Corrupted Data] and you should be out of this maze…"_

" _Good…" The visor glanced towards a small tunnel. "If we can find [Corrupted Data] then maybe he can show us what secrets he and the rest of Kabr's team were hunting for…"_

 _-Further instances of this recording is corrupted… Will continue at next recovered point… Elements still unable to be Recovered…-_

 _Warden's visor activated and graced the screen with a glistening view of Antheon's crystallised fortress, the towering form of the Vex in question glaring directly towards Warden._

" _You bastard!" Warden exclaimed as the visor lowered to see the small, damaged form of Swoop held in a single gauntlet. The visor raised once more and the form of Antheon increase in proximity and stare directly at the weakened form of Warden, the camera glistening slightly at the sudden lens flare. "If you are going to kill me, do it now!"_

 _The large monstrosity halted its movement and consumed its body in a blinding light, consuming the chamber. Warden stood from his crouched position and started to charge at the large construct, roaring as he felt his own chassis start to dissipate from this reality and timeline._

 _His arm lunged forwards but started to fade away as he came closer to the mechanical monstrosity._

" _No!" He screamed. "Not when I'm this close! I will not be denied!"_

 _-Further instances of this recording is corrupted… Will continue at next recovered point… Elements still unable to be Recovered…-_

" _Where are we now, Swoop?" Warden asked as he sat atop the sandy hill, the red mineral sliding through his joints and clinging to the soft cloth that made up his mark._

 _The Ghost sparked slightly as he attempted to move. "Mars… [Redacted] years before Mercury's complete conversion to a machine world…"_

 _Warden's optics flared to life once more. "How many [Corrupted File] …"_

" _How many what?"_

" _How. Many. Wipes!" He snapped, his metallic servos clenching violently as he clutched his hand onto the little light._

" _97! You have wiped 97 times in the past thirteen time displacements…" He squeaked as he felt his small body being crushed in his master's grip. "Please don't deactivate me!"_

 _The Guardian released the Ghost and stood up from his seated position, feeling his body decompose from reality once more. "Don't make me wait again, Swoop…" His optics set its sights on an odd looking craft as it landed on Mars; they must have been humans searching for the odd disturbance on the Red planet. This was when the Traveller had first been discovered on Mars and Warden seemed to avoid gazing upon it. "Next time, I won't be so forgiving…"_

 _-Further instances of this recording is corrupted… Will continue at next recovered point… Elements still unable to be Recovered…-_

" _Were on Venus… We have reached the time of the Precursors…" The Ghost explained as he scanned one of the fallen bodies. "Such beautiful creatures…"_

 _Warden fired a single bullet into the mangled body of a Precursor, watching it fall to the ground with much delight. "How many [Corrupted File]?"_

" _143…"_

 _The Guardian walked towards the squirming body of a minotaur and gazed towards it with a vague sense of interest, his visor staring directly into the monstrosities own optic. He reached his arm towards its decapitated torso and lifted it to his optic level. He raised a hand thrusted it through the monster's chest, dousing himself in the synthetic lifeblood and ripping the very core from its body._

" _Let's… move…"_

 _-Further instances of this recording is corrupted… Will continue at next recovered point… Elements still unable to be Recovered…-_

" _Mercury… Again… This is the sixth time in a row and I am really starting to feel like this is becoming a bore…" The rotting Ghost complained as he hovered around the metal word, scanning some of the cybernetic plant life "You're on [Error] now... One more and you will reach that big 200!"_

 _Warden ignored him and continued onwards towards a small metallic rose. He lifted it from the ground and admired it, gracing it with a soft touch. "Tel-Tell me whe-whe-when we are ho-home…" His body twitched slightly, making him stutter and repeat like a damaged recording._

 _-Further instances of this recording is corrupted… Will continue at next recovered point… Elements still unable to be Recovered…-_

" _Warden!" A voice sang tauntingly, awakening Warden from his slumber and igniting his visor once more. "Awaken, Warden-217!"_

" _Wha-Wha-Wha… What-at-at…"_

" _We're home!" The Ghost screeched into his visor, his twitching body sparking and twitching; a panel of his body falling from its placement and clinking against the ground._

 _The Exo glanced upwards to see his ship hovering in the skies above him, the vessel not a single day older than it was when he first entered the Vex time stream. He reached his hand forward to his Ghost and held him above his palm in the traditional Guardian manner._

" _[Distortion] we go then, Warden?"_

 _Silence. The mic responded with nothing but silence from the ancient Exo, his voice box, along with his body, corroded with rust and moss from the years of being stranded through time. He lowered his arm and let his Ghost disappear into his armour._

" _Ta… Ta… Take…" He struggled to speak once more, his mechanical throat trying to force away any corrosion. "Muh… Take muh-ee… hom… hom…"_

" _Can you please hurry up with the order… I am getting bored here…" Swoop interrupted rudely. The Exo gave a grunt as he tried to force the words from his throat._

" _Take. Me. Home…"_

 _-Recording cycle complete… Am unable to recover anymore files… Do you wish to continue your search, Cayde-6? –_

 _-No. Please send a message of warning to the other Vanguard, Crucible and Faction leaders about Warden-217 immediately. Please advise them to watch him closely but avoid all contact with him. Now, sign me out of the server and transfer all this data to my Ghost. -_

 _-Of course, Cayde-6... Have a nice day… -_

 _-Remember:_

 _The Vanguard is here to teach us… The Crucible is here to challenge us… The Factions are here to guide us… The Speaker is here to lead us… The Guardian is here to serve us… Together we are humanity and we will light our path into a brighter future… One candle at a time… -_


	8. Page VIII: Gabriel 'Gabe' Locker

_**Fireteam Spirit: Accepted Candidates…**_

 _Unknown user has given information under the alias of Kiliani…_

 _Identity ownership belongs to this alias…_

Name: Gabriel 'Gabe' Locker  
Age: Biologically: 19 (Chronologically: Over a thousand years of age…)  
Race: Human  
Skin: Caucasian white  
Hair Colour: Raven Black  
Eyes Colour: Hazel Brown

Class: Hunter  
Sub: Bladedancer

 _ **Faction:**_ N/A

 _ **Weapons:**_

Primary: Trax Mallus II (Scout Rifle)

Secondary: Calcutta LR2 (Sniper Rifle)  
Heavy: Unknown (Unearned)

Unique Weapon: Baron Saber (Carried on hip)

 _ **Armour:**_

Helmet: Full Komarov 3.1 set  
Chest: Full Komarov 3.1 set  
Arms: Full Komarov 3.1 set  
Legs: Full Komarov 3.1 set  
Hood: Unique Hood and Cloak of the Fallen Exiles (Item of Fallen Origin)

Shader: None (unearned)

Ship: Phaeton Class V1  
Ghost Shade: Skull White (Standard Shell)

Ghost name: N/A

 _ **Bio:**_ One of the youngest Guardians in the history of the tower, Gabriel Locker has been shown to be extremely aloof and was even considered mentally unfit to be a Guardian; he has to have yet shown any aptitude or willingness to prove himself in the field. Known to encase himself in a metaphorical shell to keep people from getting close, he has only rarely ever shown his real self to certain individuals; the reasons for this are unknown to all but Locker himself. His personal history before the Guardians is a complete mystery, making him an even bigger enigma than Warden-217. Though preferring to avoid any form of conflict, Gabriel has been known to willingly throw himself in the line of fire for those he considers his friends and this trait has been considered both brave and idiotic by many of the Guardians he has met. While holding no allegiance to any City Factions, Gabe expresses that he has little to no desire to be a part of their political conflicts. Being the first Guardian to make friendly relations with the Xenos known as the Fallen on their Moonbase, Gabriel is the only Guardian—unless he is in a Fireteam whom have clearance—to be allowed into their complex.

 _Afterword from Gabriel 'Gabe' Locker:_

 _-Opening File E-38…-_

 _-Password for the Vanguard Archives required…-_

 _-Access Code: IkoraIsSexy…-_

 _-Command Accepted… Please view this recording with the utmost discretion… All audio and visual effects are operational…-_

"Well this is awkward..." A single voice muttered as the recording started to flicker to life, the speaker so far being unidentifiable.

Another voice intervened. "Did I miss something here?" The camera's lens flare continued to block out the images.

"I think we all did." A third voice commented.

As the cameras lens finally cleared and graced the screen with three Guardians staring at a fourth Guardian and their Fallen Baron companion. "I honestly didn't know this would happen." The newly identifiable Gabriel explained to the others.

"Kid... You need to learn more about customs... and, for God's sake, figure out what to do." Eddie ordered as he decided to scout ahead of the group and leave them to argue between each other.

"Do?" Gabriel asked curiously as he turned towards the three females with a confused expression, one that a certain Warlock did not take fondly. "Do about what?"

"Seriously!? You don't know!?" Theresa barked as she grabbed him by the collar. "How about the damned Fallen saying that she is your damn mate!?" Gabriel and Avora both patted their ears as to attempt to cease any ringing from Theresa's outburst.

"Is that a problem human?" The large Xeno asked as she leaned towards the Warlock with a sinister glare, moving in front of Gabriel in a protective stance.

"You're damn straight it is!" Theresa countered, standing against the Xeno with a glare of her own.

The single Awoken of the group sighed as she lead the confused Gabriel away from the two arguing women. "We'll talk later." Avora said quietly before she went away.

-Recording ends… Do you wish to continue onto the next file? —

-Answer… Negative… Have a pleasant day, Hunter Vanguard Cayde-6…-

"Oh yeah, Ikora owes me big time now." Cayde said with an upbeat tone. "10,000 to me and she has to live with the shame that a Eliksni got to him before her own Warlock." He contemplated for a moment. "Maybe I could try my luck and demand a date with her…"

"Go ahead, man! What's the worst she could say?" A second voice asked as a figure emerged from the shadows. "You know, apart from the dreaded 'No'."

"Was I asking you, Red?" Cayde remarked as he smirked at his fellow Hunter, finding his company a small comfort.

Red-16 raised his hands in defence. "Hey, at least you don't have women issues like Cyrus, Alex or Gabe…" The Exo raised a thumb and pointed towards himself. "Anyway, no one ever asks me for anything… I wonder why…"

"If you have to wonder why then I am not telling you, King…"


	9. Page IX: Nyx

_**Fireteam Spirit: Accepted Candidates…**_

 _Unknown user has given information under the alias of Reilly.216…_

 _Identity ownership belongs to this alias…_

Name: _Nyx-(Redacted/Corrupted File… Number of_ _ **Wipes**_ _is unknown…)_  
Age: Unknown…  
Race: Exo…  
Skin (Chassis): Steel Grey…  
Hair Colour: N/A  
Eyes (Optics) Colour: Ice Blue… (Optics have been known to show side-effects of _Hive_ corruption by periodically flashing a sickly green whenever this unit experiences either some psychological trauma involving voices or witness' visions… There is no evidence to support his claims to the envisioned events…)

Class: Hunter  
Sub: Nightstalker (Subclass has been marked as unique due to _Hive_ influence… Original _Void_ colour and energy has been tainted with a similar green energy used by the more mystical of the _Hive…_ )

 _ **Faction:**_ N/A

 _ **Weapons:**_

Primary: The Last Word (Hand Cannon of Exotic design… Weapon has been altered with a silencer for the purposes of Unit infiltration and assassination…)

Secondary: Still Piercer (Legendary Class Sniper Rifle modified with a silencer by the Unit for the purposes of infiltration and assassination…)

Switchable Secondary Weapon: Havoc Pigeon (Silenced Sidearm acquired from the Crucible representatives…)  
Heavy: N/A (Unit opts to use throwing knives in replacement to any heavy arsenal…)

 _ **Armour:**_

Helmet: Unyielding Casque (Unique Legendary class helmet of Hive origin… Has yet to be studied by the Vanguard…)  
Chest: Darkhollow Chiton (Unique Legendary class chest plate of unknown but assumed Hive origin… Has yet to be studied by the Vanguard…)  
Arms: Sealed Ahamkara Grasps (Unique Exotic class gauntlets of unknown origin… Has been known to create hallucinations and has been assumed to be one of the many causes to this Units many  
Legs: Sinaa Lamprey 1.1 (Unknown class grieves given by the Vanguard…)

Cloak: Cloak of the Shadowsmiths (Unique Rare Hunters cloak of unknown origin… Only mention of its origins are from Cayde-6 and a file on a secretive group called the Shadowsmiths…)

Shader: The Old Guard

Ship: _Aurora Lance_  
Ghost Shade: Dread Explorer

Ghost name: _Reave_

 _ **Bio:**_ A mysterious Exo that lives for his next shot at the enemy, Nyx can occasionally be seen traversing the ruinous landscape of Old Russia searching for and completing many a number of Assassination bounties set by the Vanguard. Being the patient predator of the wilds he is, Nyx is more than willing to stay stationary for days on end to get the perfect opportunity to take the perfect shot and remove those targets before they can further plague the world. His bloody work has made him infamous among the Hunters of the Tower but, even after many offers, has refused to join the confines of a Fireteam and remains in his own solitude.

Similarly to many Exo Guardians within the tower, he prefers to not talk of his past much to anyone. Such delicate information has even been held back from his most trusted of compatriots, of which there are not many. Preferring to either say little or nothing at all, this Exo has an infamously reserved attitude to anything that does not involve killing the Fallen. However, once a person has passed through this emotional wall he created he has been known to do almost anything to assist them.

His unwillingness to ever speak about his past comes from his horrific past experiences on the Moon. It was there that he got a little too close for comfort with a very twisted Hive Wizard, even by the Hives' standards. After being restrained in an unknown location in the worlds grave, he was disassembled and reassembled by the monster and the power of Darkness imbued in him. Again and again and again he was traumatised by the horrific actions of the Wizard. The experience left him almost broken and exposed so much to the Darkness that he almost completely succumbed to it. However, his loyalty to the Light and the Traveller remains unquestionable and stronger than any dark taint the Hive could do inflict upon him. In the end, he escaped that hell-pit, though he admits that he has no knowledge of how.

A few months after his escape and reassignment into active duty as a tower Guardian, he started hearing voices of unknown origin and begin to suffer from hallucinations of death and misery and destruction. Speaking to the Towers leading psychiatrists, he discovered that the source of the hallucinations was in fact visions of a possible future. A future where the Darkness won the fight against the Guardians and had destroyed the world as we known it. These dark visions have become a driving force behind his mission to rid the Solar System of the Darkness.

He has refrained from telling anyone about the voices in his head, as he has realised that the voices and visions have been coming from the will of the Darkness itself. It tells him things, things about himself and even the many dark secrets of others that have been kept under lock and key, as well as what this apparently omnipotent entity would do if it ever found the Traveller once again. Nyx tries his best to ignore the many voices but he has been unable to block out the thoughts that it suggests to him; he doesn't want to tell anyone about them, as he fears that they would cast him out or lock him away, in fear of what has been done to him and what he may do to them in case he finally loses control of his mind and succumbs to the Darkness...

 _Afterword from Nyx:_

 _The Darkness was here…_

 _After so many years, the omnipotent foe that the warriors of the light had been combating had finally arrived to finish the job and wipe out its one true foe; being the overwhelming force that it was, it had more than enough power to do so. For years the Darkness had held back and let its many forces fight in its place._

 _The fanatical worshipers that came from the time-manipulating Vex gave the Darkness access to some of the most powerful technology in existence. Their devoted and misguided worship was easy to manipulate and control, letting the Darkness harness their abilities for their own needs._

 _The Hive were their most favoured of Xenos. They were truly devoted and had been deemed worthy of their power… Or at least a small portion of it. They were monsters. Heartless. Cruel. Unforgiving. That was just how the Darkness wanted their servants. They were what truly embodied the Darkness. The purest they could be in a mortal form._

 _The other two forces were simply pawns in the Darkness' great conquest to destroy the light. With the broken forces of the Fallen fighting to survive and get vengeance on the soldiers of the light for murdering their brothers and sisters, they were used as a meat shield. Nothing more. The Cabal were the same. All the Darkness had to do was direct their warmongering wrath towards their enemy and let them do what they always do: Destroy._

 _None of that mattered now. The Darkness had won. All of these races, the ones that had been manipulated, had reached their end. They were no longer their own individual races, they were all one entity now. They were Taken. Taken from this world and forced to become lesser than mortals. Lesser beings that served one purpose and one purpose only: To eradicate all beings of the light._

 _Nyx walked cautiously through the remnants of the tower courtyard, his optics examining the broken tiles beneath him and the blood splayed upon them. A body was lying by his feet… Or at least the remains of one. He knew it was what was left of Amanda Holiday. He would recognise those eyes anywhere. So bright, unique in their own right. It was sad to see her like this, like some cut-up meat you would find in a pre-traveller cattle farm. Not that it mattered now, the Darkness had won._

 _He walked past the remains of the Cryptarch's shelter, finding multiple bodies strewn about the market; two of them being Banshee and the leading Master of the Cryptarch's himself. Neither of them had escaped. Pity, really. They never deserved that. Another body was Spectre-42. He may not have been perfect but he certainly didn't deserve that._

 _Passing them by he took notice of the first moving thing in his sights. It was a Guardian but he was not normal. He had been Taken. The light had been purged from him and was instead replaced with Darkness. Every atom, every cell and every nerve had been replaced. Nyx sighed as he recognised the crazed and corrupted form of Gabriel Locker standing over the mutilated bodies of both Avora and even Eddie. Nyx couldn't see Theresa anywhere, nor that Fallen who followed Gabriel around. Both probably dead, he supposed. Not much of a shock. The Darkness had won._

 _Continuing towards the observation area stationed above the Vanguard, Nyx found a series of bodies scattered about the area. He recognised the form of Ikora Rey to his left, Zavala to his right, behind his corpse was the broken body of Renton Diomedes and their murderer standing above them. Cayde-6 had killed them all. Never knew he had it in him... The Darkness had won... He was corrupted now… Not the same Hunter Nyx had known for so many years…_

 _At the head of the observation deck was the last Taken Guardian who Nyx had found in the Tower and for him to be corrupted was no surprise. After all that he had been through Nyx was surprised that this hadn't happened earlier and that he still had any relative sanity before all this. The poor kid… He may have actually deserved this fate. He had always been a monster, a freak._

 _The freak of the tower..._

 _The Bane of the Hive..._

 _The survivor of the Seekers…_

 _The Monster who lives an undeserving life..._

 _Cyrus Kitori…_

 _The Taken monster stood over many bodies. To his left was the leader of Fireteam Spirit, his head had been removed quite viciously and was not in sight. Messy. Behind him was the decimated body of Red-16… He wouldn't recover from that. Not by a long shot. The last body was one that the monster seemed to cling to… A familiar face. An Awoken who never deserved such a fate. Fiona was laying limp in his arms. Her eyes were dim. Blank. Void. Nothing. She was gone and Nyx knew exactly who murdered her. Cyrus cried as he clung to her but Nyx did not feel sorry for him. He was a monster. Nothing more. Nothing less._

 _Looking down at his hand, he noticed that his Hand Cannon was in his possession. He knew what it meant. What he was meant to do. He raised the weapon and aimed towards the monster's head, the Warlock glancing upwards and staring down the barrel with black tears streaming from his billowing green gaze._

 _Pulling the trigger seemed to slow down the time zone around him and Nyx was unsure as of why. He felt the darkness surround them, consume what little light was around them and remove it completely. A voice emanated from Cyrus' lips but it was not his own. It was a voice Nyx had heard many times before. A voice that had haunted his processors for years._

 _The voice of the_ _ **Darkness**_ _…_

" _ **This may be but a dream to you, Nyx, but this is the future to us…"**_ _The voice declared, terrifying Nyx to his very core. "_ _ **The Darkness will rule everything… And what you have seen will become yours and the others fates…"**_

 _Waking up in the Cosmodrome, Nyx felt like he needed to kill something to get the horrific thoughts out his processors. He needed something to break, to decimate, to kill. It would clear his head._

 _Still, Nyx knew one thing for sure…_

 _He wouldn't go on shut-down for a few months…_


	10. Page X: Aiden & Natasha

_**Fireteam Spirit: Accepted Candidates…**_

 _Unknown users have given information under the alias of Phantomslayer230…_

 _Identity ownership belongs to this alias…_

 _Both candidates have been accepted simultaneously and have been presented as such…_

Name: Aiden Hughes

Race: Human

Age: 24 years  
Skin: Caucasian White (Only slightly paler than average… Able to tan naturally under sunlight…)  
Hair Colour: Muddy Brown  
Eyes Colour: Dense Forest Green (Polluted dark green…)

Class: Titan  
Sub: Sunbreaker

 _ **Faction:**_ N/A

 _ **Weapons:**_

Primary: Red Spectre (Legendary Class Auto-Rifle…)

Secondary: The Chaperone (Exotic Class Shotgun…)

Switchable Secondary: Patience and Time (Exotic Class Sniper Rifle… Acquired by this Guardian as a memorial of his fallen brother…)

Heavy: Suros JLB-42 (Legendary Class Rocket Launcher…)

Switchable Heavy: Thunderlord (Exotic Class Machine Gun… Acquired by this Guardian as a memorial of his Fallen sister…)

 _ **Armour:**_

Helmet: Spearhead Type 0 (Legendary Class Titan Helmet… Equipment has been damaged severely and cracked… Cause undisclosed…)  
Chest: Commando Type 0 (Legendary Class Titan Chest-Piece  
Arms: Immolation Fists (Exotic Class Gauntlets or unknown origin)  
Legs: Commando Type 0 (Legendary Class Titan Greaves)

Mark: Mark of the Sunforged (Legendary Class Titan Mark)

Shader: Middaye

Ship: Kingslayer BKR  
Ghost Shade(s): Ruby Red (Ruby), Green Iron Shell (Jess), Gunmetal Grey (Cig)

Ghost name(s): Ruby, Jess and Cig.

 _ **Bio:**_ Being known as the quiet 'lone wolf' type of guardian, Aiden rarely travels to the tower, preferring to spend much of his time away from any other Guardians. After losing his brother and sister shortly after he became a Guardian, Aiden went into a self-induced solitude and avoided all contact for many weeks. The three siblings were sent to investigate Hive activity on the moon and the second they made one mistake, the mission went full south. His brother, a Hunter by the name of Brent, met his end by hands of a mob of Hive Thralls. His sister, a Warlock named Kate, had been impaled by a Fallen Captain who took advantage of the Hive's attacks. After this loss, Aiden had gone on a rampage. Slaughtering anything that moved within the confines of the temple, he managed to save his sibling's Ghost's before they died but was unable to recover his siblings. He now keeps his sibling's favourite weapons and their Ghosts with him as a constant reminder of why he fights his battles against the Darkness.

Name: Natasha Wright

Age: 24

Race: Human  
Skin: Caucasian White  
Hair Colour: Raven Black  
Eyes Colour: Cerulean Blue

Class: Hunter  
Sub: Nightstalker

 _ **Faction:**_ N/A

 _ **Weapons:**_

Primary: Cocytus SR4 (Legendary Class Scout Rifle)

Secondary: Hereafter (Exotic Class Sniper Rifle of unknown origin…)

Heavy: Bretomarts Stand (Legendary Class Machine Gun acquired for excellent performances during the Iron Banner competition…)

 _ **Armour:**_

Helmet: Dead Light Cover (Legendary Class Helmet)  
Chest: Carnivore Match (Legendary Class Chest-plate)  
Arms: Sanction Custom (Legendary Class Gauntlets)  
Legs: Carnivore Match (Legendary Class Grieves)

Cloak: Cloud Walker Tribute (Cloud Walker Tribute)

Shader: Devilswept

Ship: Hebridean Thoughtcrime  
Ghost Shade: Navy Blue

Ghost name: Ken

 _ **Bio:**_ Being a very skilled hunter, Natasha is one of the top competitors in the Crucible enclaves and tournaments. In her time away from the Crucible fields, she has been known to delve into some of the riskier missions assigned by the tower or, more likely, relaxing and socialising in the tower. Being as relatively carefree as she could possibly be, she finds it easy to socialize and make new friends with many other Guardians in the community. Known for going out of her way to help others, Natasha is respected across the tower as a reliable teammate and companion to anyone requiring aid. Her ghost, named Ken, acts in a very similar manner as his owner but has been known to prefer the more strategic approach to a situation rather than follow her famously unpredictable style of _'winging it'_.

 _Afterword from Aiden & Natasha:_

" _I can help you, you know?" Aiden questioned as he leaned against a nearby pillar and watched Natasha and Cyrus struggling to carry a large crate in the direction of the shipyard; they had so far reached a very dangerous part of their trek: a staircase! "I am pretty sure I could get the task done much quicker than the two of you…"_

 _Being at the highest end of the staircase, Natasha glared down at the usually reclusive Titan. "We can do it!" She declared as she turned to Cyrus. "Right, Cyrus?" Looking at the Warlock for confirmation, the Nightstalker frowned as she saw his arms shaking from clear physical exhaustion. "Aw, come on! You can't be tired already?"_

 _Not saying anything in defence, Cyrus was sure that he was dying of exhaustion and that if he didn't rest soon he would have to let the crate crush him; that was not the ending he had wanted but was not going to argue for the sweet release of death if he had to carry this crate for another hour. What made Cyrus even more worried for his own health was how he was not able to physically speak. He didn't choose to remain silent as his response to her encouraging question, he was actually completely unable to make any coherent sounds that even sounded like words!_

" _Doesn't matter! We still don't need you!" She exclaimed as she nearly stumbled and almost dropped the container, sighing in relief at her quick save. "Me and Cyrus are perfectly capable!"_

 _Removing himself from his leaning position against the pillar, Aiden walked beside Cyrus and looked him over; even with his helmet equipped Aiden could see the straining pain the Warlock was in. The poor guy clearly had no idea who he was helping until it was too late._

" _You sure about that, Natasha?" Cig asked as he, Jess and Ruby materialised before their owner and hovered beside Cyrus. "He looks like he might have a seizure…" Noticing the Voidwalker's own Ghost materialise, Cig turned to her. "Hey, Sera! What's up with Cyrus? Is he just a hypochondriac or what?"_

 _She shook her small metallic frame. "No… He doesn't ever exaggerate about these kinds of things… It's just that when Natasha asked he couldn't say no… And she has had him helping her for the past eight hours completing multiple tasks around the tower…"_

 _Butting into the conversation, Jess pushed herself between the two. "If he is so tired, why hasn't he asked to rest?"_

 _Sera inclined her body slightly downwards and released a synthetic sigh. "He is to polite to ask…" She explained, watching as her owner struggled and nearly collapsed from the sheer pain he was feeling. "His one flaw…"_

 _The little huddle of Ghost's all turned towards the giggling form of Ruby, all simultaneously raising their metallic flaps as to simulate a raised brow that is mostly associated with a confused expression. "What is so funny, Sister?" Cig questioned to the red Ghost._

 _The giggling Ghost attempted to stifle her laughter. "I am just thinking…" She began, "If this is how Cyrus is treating her, then Aiden has some competition trying to win Natasha's heart!"_

" _What!?" Aiden and Natasha exclaimed simultaneously, the latter letting go of her end of the crate and sending its full weight on top of the poor Voidwalker below. Unable to stop the colossal weight of the cargo, Cyrus was crushed against the structural wall at the base of the staircase._

" _Cyrus!" The group screamed as they ran towards the crate, the two Guardian's trying their best to pull the object off their friend._

 _Hovering next to the Nightstalker, Sera inclined her metallic plates downward to simulate a furious glare. "First you nearly work the poor guy to death and now you're trying to finish the job?!" She screeched, making Natasha flinch. "I am going to inform the medical staff of what has happened and you had better still be here when they arrive!"_

 _Almost smirking at the interaction between the two, Aiden focused all his attention into the task ahead; using what strength he had to lift the heavy object from the crushed Voidwalker. "Oh, dear…" He muttered as he saw the many injuries the Warlock had sustained. "You really did a number on him, Natasha…"_

 _She sighed as she approached Cyrus' injured form. "Y-Yeah… I… I know…" Noticing his crippled body give only slight movements, she reached down and clutched onto his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Why didn't you just say no, you courteous idiot…" Her voice croaked slightly as she realised how much she had asked of him and how little he asked in return, not making a single complaint or even sputtering a single excuse. "Why didn't you stop me?"_

 _Sensing her plight, Aiden reached his hand over and placed it onto her shoulder; he felt uncomfortable doing it. Emotional support was not his strong side. "Don't feel like it's all your fault, Natasha." He reassured, his large hand becoming used to the shape of her smooth shoulder and finding a place to rest comfortably. "I know Cyrus well enough to know he would do the same and suffer the same for any of us…" He smiled slightly under his helmet as he heard the medical team arrive. "And I know damn well he would never blame you for it."_

 _Later in the medical room, both Aiden and Natasha visited the incapacitated Warlock as he rested in a room that had almost become a second home to him. The latter of the two not being able to apologise enough to him. Being the kind soul they both knew, Cyrus denied her apologies and instead suggested that he could help her or Aiden if they needed him once he got out of this hospital._

 _That offer alone made them both smile at their friend. He was so kind and compassionate it was unreal but that was what made him such a good associate and companion to the twosome. He was real. He was always honest with them and that warmed them both. Having a true friend apart from each other that they could rely on was not something they were truly used to._

 _With Aiden, trust was earned and not easily. After losing his brother and sister to the Darkness and only having their Ghost's to remember them by, Aiden felt lost. He drifted from the social world, fading into a secluded shell of his own and blocking out all others. It took a while for Natasha to earn his trust but that was because they did not relate. She didn't understand what it was like to lose someone so close. Cyrus did. He knew what it was like to lose everything, to be beaten down and get right back up._

 _With Natasha, trust was earned through deeds. She always thought that actions spoke louder than words; for Aiden and Cyrus this statement proved true. Actions from Aiden seemed distant and few at first but every action has brought them closer together. She wasn't sure on how to base their relationship now. It was strange but not unpleasant. Cyrus, on the other hand, was a true friend. She has asked for his help many times in throughout her career. Whether it be manual labour to an actual mission, he was always there to help. He was another voice at her side, an ear to listen to her and even a helping hand whenever he needed to be._

 _They both had their reasons for considering him as their friend, both of them willing to disclose why if asked because they both knew that they stood by him. Whatever would happen to him or his team, they would be there to help. They would not leave him in the Dark…_

 _They would be willing to repay him for all the selfless things he has done for them and that was something they definitely both agreed on…_


	11. Page XI: Rilix

_**Fireteam Spirit: Accepted Candidates…**_

 _Unknown users have given information under the alias of Killiani…_

 _Identity ownership belongs to this alias…_

…

 _Form of admittance has been rejected by Spectre-42…_

 _Rejection has been refuted by Fireteam leader and Vanguard Zavala…_

…

 _Spectre-42 relents his disagreement…_

Name: Rilix

Age: Unknown

Race: Eliksni (Fallen)

Skin: Metallic Grey

Eye Color: Luminous Sapphire (Natural Pigmentation for species…)

Hair Color: N/A

Rank: Baron

Affiliation: House of Exiles, Fireteam Zulu (follower and protector to Gabriel)

Weapons:

Primary: Shrapnel Launcher (Unaltered weapon of Fallen origin…)

Secondary: Scorch Cannon (Unaltered weapon of Fallen origin…)

Unique: Baron Shock Sabers (Unique ceremonial weapons of Fallen origin… Two are holstered on the Eliksni's hip and two located behind the owner's cloak)

Armor: Standardised Baron regalia and equipment with custom enhancements to her Virtual Interface (Coloration of the House of Exiles regalia…)

Extra: Small golden Band (A small band of unknown origin, located on the upper arm, given as a gift from Guardian Locker…)

Bio:

The second in command to the infamous House of Exile; Rilix has been known to be one of the stalwart leaders of the Fallen but able to snap like a whip with her unbridled rage. Like many of the females within their species, she has uncontrollable aggression that can quickly turn to violence if not properly controlled. Luckily, she was able to be trained under Frigoris to harness her rage and convert it to make her a battle hungry and fearless beast within the grips of battle. Famous for leading numerous successful raids into the Hive-controlled Hellmouth, Rilix has always brought her teams back without casualty and drenched in the Hive's remains.

Despite her very aggressive nature, she is completely docile when in the presence of Gabriel and shows to be unnaturally overprotective of him in certain cases. (See attached file E-38) She considers Guardian Theresa, known to her simply as _the loud Warlock_ , as her rival for affection but seems to hold no qualm with Guardian Avora due to her cleverly diplomatic nature.

 _Afterword from Rilix:_

 _"I am so sorry." Gabriel apologised in a meek voice as Rilix had all four arms crossed, her expression showing both her disappointment and frustration. "I thought I could do it alone… Look how that turned out…"_

 _"You need more work before you can handle such an abomination." Rilix reprimanded as Gabe nodded, his head declined in shame. There were many foes in the Galaxy that Gabriel was more than ready to face alone but he had set his eyes on a Vex Gate Lord; that was an enemy he definitely could not challenge alone and succeed. Barely avoiding being flung through time, Gabriel was saved by Rilix and Fireteam Zulu. Sadly, the Gate Lord had dematerialised back into its own time stream and now they had no more leads to the Black Garden. Well, no more after Red-16 refused to tell them anymore of his own experiences and knowledge._

 _"Why?" Was the million Glimmer question that she had and she wanted it answered immediately._

 _"I've been hiding behind everyone since I became a Guardian and I wanted to prove that I could do something." His fists clenched in frustration. "I want to prove myself to everyone here that, despite when I was born, Earth was still my home and I will always defend it." He declared weakly, the stains of tears creasing his skin. "I don't want to be someone who always needs the help of others..."_

 _Silence fell upon the two, both unsure of how to proceed. At first she was filled with rage towards his brash and reckless actions but she felt she couldn't fault him. She was the same once. Wanting to prove herself. Wanting to show the strength and willing to do anything it took to accomplish that feat._

 _It was no wonder she decided to accept his courtship. He didn't have the physical strength or stature most females were drawn to but he had his own strength. A strength of character, of integrity, of independence; he had the desire to show it. Still it was also one of his biggest flaws. That and his depressingly low confidence. It only reinforced her theory that she needed to do more for him. Not right now, though. Right now, he deserved some praise for actually surviving something that even an experienced warrior-such as herself-would have been able to defeat alone. His Vex kill count was about to skyrocket when the reports of his recent activities came in._

 _Moving towards Gabriel, she uncrossed her many arms and took his own in her lower set; her upper arms went to caress his face, her strong touch becoming very delicate. Carefully, she lowered her face plate to align with his face and gazed directly into his eyes. "You will have many other chances to prove it but now is not the time. You have time in the future to prove yourself but for now, focusing on your confidence should be your goal." She explained evenly as Gabriel gave a soft sigh._

 _"I know." he said simply before Rilix gently laid him upon his bed and removed her armour, leaving only the mesh that covered her body. After making sure she was comfortable, she climbed in beside him and settled into her own spot. Her now exposed face next to his with only the traditional Fallen rebreather covering her mouth._

 _They were silent for a moment, both trying to relax in each other's company. "Has anyone tried to visit me?" He asked, his brow knitted in concern. "Eddie? Theresa? Avora? Red? Alex? Anyone?"_

" _The Human you call Eddie… He came along with a Titan Pale-Skin… I believe that he was named Alex…" She explained, her eyes gazing away from Locker as she continued. "The monster was here to… I still do not understand your trust for him…"_

 _Gabriel blinked. "The… The 'Monster'?" He asked curiously, his clear confusion shown upon his face. The monster… The monster… Ah, they were talking about Cyrus. Of course. That was a title he was commonly associated with nowadays; not just by the Fallen. "You mean Cyrus… I will have to see him soon…"_

 _"Sleep first, you will need the rest while you still can..." She murmured as she urged Gabriel to sleep. The Guardian did just that and followed her into a sweet slumber soon after._

 _Thoughts were passing through his mind as he was struggling with succumbing to slumber, halting any intent to rest. The title his friend possessed bothered him. It seemed cruel to call him such, especially in light of all he had been through. However, many Guardians he had met all had their titles. All of them so different and none of them truly benevolent or malevolent... And maybe it was the same for him…_

 _Alexander was the Hero…_

 _Eddie was the Veteran…_

 _Avora was the Observer…_

 _Rilix was the Outsider…_

 _Theresa was the Unstable…_

 _Cyrus… Cyrus was the Monster…_

 _And Gabriel… He was the Soldier…_

 _He liked the way that sounded…_


	12. Page XII: Avora Rylin

_**Fireteam Spirit: Accepted Candidates…**_

 _Unknown users have given information under the alias of Killiani…_

 _Identity ownership belongs to this alias…_

Name: Avora Rylin

Age: 28

Race: Awoken

Skin: Ash (Darker Gray)

Eye Colour: Navy (Darker Blue)

Hair Colour Sangria (Darker Red)

Class: Titan

Subclass: Striker and Defender (Unique Hybrid with extensive training…)

Faction: N/A

Weapons: Suros JPS-55 (Rare-Class Pulse Rifle…)

Secondary: Conspiracy Theory-D (Legendary-Class Shotgun of Vanguard Origin…)

Heavy: Choleric Dragon SRT-49 (Legendary-Class Rocket Launcher of Vanguard Origin…)

Armor:

Helmet: Ursus Tactical (Legendary-Class Equipment…)

Chest: Ursus Tactical (Legendary-Class Equipment…)

Arms (Gauntlets): Ursus Tactical (Legendary-Class Equipment…)

Legs (Grieves): Ursus Tactical (Legendary-Class Equipment…)

Mark: Light of the Great Prism (Rare-Class Titan Mark of Unknown Origin…)

Shader: Mostly Cloudy

Ship: EX21 Slipper Misfit

Ghost Shell: Skull White

Ghost Name: N/A

Bio:

A soft-spoken, intelligent and calm Guardian under stress, Avora is well known as a model of a perfect Titan. Where normal Titans are obnoxiously loud and unbearably flashy, Avora prefers to be more reserved and follow the subtle approach but is not afraid to stand at the front lines with the rest of her Guardian brothers and sisters. Winning the annual Titan competition for the last four years, Avora has shown no signs of giving up her title to any contenders. Her rivalry with Fiona Bacchea appears to be a purely mutual friendship but Avora avoids to see it as such. Though not the type of person to ever deceive others, Avora is kindly towards the young and naïve Awoken so she can observe Cyrus under the orders of the Vanguard; they are orders she is not truly proud to follow as she herself feels a kinship towards both Fiona and the _Monster_ of Fireteam Spirit. Luckily for her, this mission was expunged after the arrival of Gabriel Locker and her newest mission to watch over and observe him.

She has yet to explain just when she became infatuated with Fireteam Zulu's newest member, Gabriel Locker, but unknown sources say it was when she began her training with him. Avora, along with Spirit, also known as _The Stranger_ , are seen as the diplomatic glue that holds together their very unusual relationship with Guardian Locker, whom they share with Guardian Feron and Eliksni Rilix. She is most commonly the one that separates Guardian Feron and Rilix before they can cause any damage towards each other or anyone else.

 _Afterword from Avora Rylin:_

 _-Opening File C-17: The Observer…-_

 _-Recording begins…-_

 _"You are being assigned to a new Fireteam, effective immediately." Zavala explained, his determined eyes not raising to gaze towards the ever stalwart Titan. "Your orders are to observe and assess the behaviour and abilities of one of our Guardians."_

" _Which one, Sir?" Avora questioned, her brow knotted in curiosity. "The Scholar? The Broken? The Forgotten?" Her gaze faltered slightly as she remembered one recently hospitalised Guardian, her eyes only showing the slightest essence of fear. "The… The Monster?"_

 _The Titan standing beside Zavala grimaced at the mention of that title. "He has a name, Avora." He declared rudely, a snarl pulling at his lips. "I thought that you, of all people, would remember that, Observer!"_

 _Her head tilted downward, her body remaining stoic with her arms securely behind her back, the shame evident. "I-I apologise, Alexander… I did not mean to- "_

" _Don't even bother insulting me with false remorse, Avora." Alexander's hands curled into fists. "We are not here to talk of my recently hospitalised teammates; but we are here to talk about that new Hunter." The Hero explained, his expression reverting back to one of confidence. Avora, however, still felt uneasy as she could see that look in his eyes. That look that only a few had ever been a victim to. The hatred. The blame. "Zavala wants you to watch and observe over him…"_

 _"Reasons?" Avora asked, silently thanking Zavala as he handed her a small data-pad with the new Guardian's profile._

 _"There is no background report on this Guardian." Avora's brow raised suspiciously at Zavala's statement. "No records of his existence. No files on anything involving a Gabriel Locker. Nothing. He is a complete blank slate." The Vanguards gaze locked with her own. "I hope you remember the last time we had one of these, Avora?" He asked as Avora gave a solemn nod in acknowledgment._

 _"I do, Sir. Is there a length of assignment?"_

 _"Until you are told otherwise by me, I want this Guardian under observation at any opportunity you have." Zavala ordered with a solid slam of his fist on the Vanguard's war-table, causing Avora to tense. "Something about him just makes my gut turn."_

 _"What if I discover he isn't who he says he is?"_

 _Zavala narrowed his gaze, his grip on the war-table increasing in intensity. "Then do whatever it takes to eliminate him." He ordered definitively before she saluted and turned to take her leave._

 _"Before you go," The Hero interjected. "do not underestimate him; he does not seem like much but his senses are more evolved then even the most experienced Hunter's." Alexander explained._

 _"Senses?" Avora asked with an evident frown and a questionable raise of her brow._

 _"His eye sight and hearing are better than any Hunter. Even his sense of smell rivals that of an animal but all medical tests came back with nothing out of the ordinary." Zavala furrowed his brow. It was a look he was so accustomed to that people would think it a traditional expression for the Vanguard. "He will know when something is coming, that is why you must be careful…"_

 _Alexander interjected once more, his eyes boring into hers. "If you have to, Observer, kill him." He ordered. "There is no room for negotiation." She flinched at the Hero's harsh tone. "So don't get to attached to this one…"_

 _"Understood, Sir." Avora replied shakily before strolling out of the Vanguard Hall, with many thoughts to ponder._

 _-Recording ends…-_


	13. Page XIII: Theresa Feron

_**Fireteam Spirit: Accepted Candidates…**_

 _Unknown users have given information under the Alias of Killiani…_

 _Identity ownership belongs to this alias…_

Name: Theresa Feron

Age: 27

Race Human

Skin: Caucasian White

Eye colour: Emerald (Bright Green)

Hair colour: Golden (Light Blonde)

Class: Warlock

Subclass: Sunsinger & Voidwalker (Unstable Hybrid with remarkable power… Though considered possibly overwhelming…)

Faction: N/A

Weapons:

Primary: Silvered Maverick Mk. 41 (Rare Class Hand Cannon)

Secondary: The Crash (Legendary Class FWC Shotgun)

Heavy: Corrective Measure (Legendary Class Machine Gun of Vex Origin… Item recovered from the Vault that has yet to be studied…)

Armor:

Helmet: Bindcaster I (Legendary Class Helmet of Vanguard origin…)

Chest: Bindcaster I (Legendary Class Robes of Vanguard origin…)

Arms (Gauntlets): Bindcaster I (Legendary Class Gauntlets of Vanguard origin…)

Legs (Grieves): Bindcaster I (Legendary Class Grieves of Vanguard origin…)

Bond: Faceless Demise (Legendary Bond of New Monarchy origin… Reason for acquisition and ownership unknown…)

Shader: N/A

Ship: AFv1 Octavian

Ghost Shell: Skull White

Ghost Name: N/A

Bio:

Guardian Feron, in the words of Vanguard Ikora, is the absolute opposite of what a Warlock should be. Instead of being the calm and collected individual expected for her kind, she follows her own path and rhythm. She is brash when a sound tactical mind is required. She is boisterously loud when decorum or diplomacy is needed and she is so outspoken that many generally wish to avoid her company because of her infuriating nature. The only people privy to such knowledge about the reasoning to her behaviour is Dr. Sierra Kala and few other medical professionals. However, as repulsive her behaviour may be, no one can deny her talent, abilities or her willingness to work with some of the more questionable Guardians to accomplish missions that no over would. That is where her undeniable skill shines the most.

Since being enlisted to Fireteam Zulu, she has made significant progress in her attitude towards others and has even shown some of her more positive attributes in her field work. Many would make the assumption that it is because of Edgurdan Blackshaw's leadership skills but others have speculated it to be because of her affection for Zulu's youngest member. Now in a heated rivalry with Rilix, of the Eliksni House Exile, over Guardian Locker, Theresa's motives for such hatred are unknown to all but herself.

 _Afterword from Theresa Feron:_

 _-Guardian Medical Facility Archive-_

 _Guardian Records…_

 _The Tower, New Russia_

 _Patient Initials: TF, "Feron"_

 _Patient Age: 27_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Observing Staff Member: Dr Fabius Bile_

 _(Notation by Dr Erin Kala)_

 _Note: Every record is the most substantially key moments of this Guardian's medical reports._

 _-Record T-53—_

 _Case Number: 1_

 _Guardian Feron shows signs of mental instability after the slaughter of her Fireteam. In an unpredicted ambush, the Fireteam had been overwhelmed and decimated by the Skyburner squadron of the Cabal's forces. Developing a severe disregard for her own life, Theresa's slowly becoming more unstable with every mission and she is starting to become a risk to all other Guardians who work with her. The Cults representative, a horrid Exo who I will avoid naming, has insisted that he take her to the Cult and let them_ _ **Fix**_ _her. We have refused any of their help. Recommend immediate isolation in the psychiatric ward until further notice._

 _-Record T-55—_

 _Case Number: 6_

 _Guardian Feron has begun to show slight signs of stability after being placed on a newly formed Fireteam but she continues to have multiple harrowing flashbacks of Mars. There have been no newly reported incidents as of yet but we will continue to monitor her for any changes. Recommend general sleeping aids and weekly psychological examinations._

 _-Record T-56 (EMERGENCY)—_

 _Case Number: 13_

 _Guardian Feron had to be heavily sedated following an incident involving both herself and another Warlock on the planet of Venus. She showed very erratic signs of her mental state collapsing and an almost complete loss of control until she was subdued by her team. Luckily, the patrolling Monarch of Venus helped administer a sedative and guide the team to a nearby safe house for them to rest. The cause for the incident is unknown but is being extensively investigated at this time. Reports, however, indicate vicious exchanges of dialogue between herself and this unnamed Warlock. The Warlock is currently in the ICU with near-fatal injuries; he has been in a coma for the past few days. Guardian Feron, however, has been placed in an isolation room under sedation and guard._

 _-Record T-62-_

 _Case Number: 28_

 _Guardian Feron has been with Fireteam Zulu for a total of nine months now and has shown a complete change from her previous behaviour. She has demonstrated a calmer and relaxed persona and has even improved her training to the point that it provides her an outlet for her pent-up aggression and depression. Dr Bile has recommended continued monitoring of this but the schedule has been altered to a weekly basis instead of daily._

 _ **Addendum:**_ _Feron has finally given into, what appear to be, her amorous feelings for a member of her Fireteam and has since shown to no longer be harrowed by any more nightmares or recquire the use of any sleeping aids. Guardian Locker has been advised to proceed with caution if he wishes to pursue a relationship with Theresa, as she could accidentally strangle him in her sleep. So far, however, she seems to be quite content with her new relationship, despite her constant complaints._


	14. Page XIV: Renton Diomedes

_**Fireteam Spirit: Accepted Candidates…**_

 _Unknown user has given this information under the alias The Wolf Keeper…_

…

 _Identity ownership belongs to this alias…_

Name: Renton (Ren) Diomedes

Race: Human

Age: 24 years  
Skin: Caucasian  
Hair Colour: Dirty Blonde  
Eyes Colour: Cobalt Blue

Other aspects:

Brand: Black tattoo in resemblance to the letters _FWC_ (Tattoo located on the upper left shoulder… Tattoo is slightly faded…) 

Class: Warlock  
Sub: Sunsinger

 _ **Faction:**_ Future War Cult

 _ **Weapons:**_

Primary: Does Not Bow (Legendary Class auto-rifle issued and claimed from the distant _Awoken_ settlement and outpost known as the _Reef_ …)

Secondary: Havoc Pidgeon (Legendary Class sidearm issued by the Crucible…)

Heavy: Sol Edge (Legendary Class weapon discovered and converted from _Hive_ artefacts… Material acquisition by Guardian: Unknown…)

 _ **Armour:**_

 _ ****_Helmet: Apex Harmonic (Legendary Class helmet manufactured and branded by the Vanguard…)

Chest: Infinite Line Robes (Legendary Class Robes branded and manufactured by the Future War Cult…)

Arms: Claws Of Ahamkara (Exotic Class Gauntlets gifted to Guardian Renton for his heroic deeds before the incident within the _Vault_ …)

Legs: Haliaetus II (Legendary Class Greaves branded and manufactured by the Crucible…)

Bond: Ebonthorn Bond (Legendary Class Bond branded and manufactured by the highest Warlock scholars at Vanguard Ikora's disposal…)

Shader: ChatterWhite

Ship: Aspect of Glass (Legendary Class ship of ancient and unknown origin… This ship has been speculated to be a lost relic from the Vault of Glass… Requisition of the item unknown…)

Ghost Shade(s): Crimson (Red)

Ghost name(s): Sparks

 _ **Bio:**_ Once a proud and joyful soul, Renton Diomedes – like many other Guardians – faced much adversity throughout his career as a War-Cult representative but – as luck may have it – he was not a very well-known member of the community. He appeared very rarely in the social circles of other Guardians and was generally considered to be a person who could fade into a crowd easily. However, this easily forgettable Warlock soon came into the sights of the community when he became a member of the infamous two-man team: _Rebound_. With his two friends and a new determination to improve his reputation, Renton and his team went on to accomplish many unbelievable feats that many other Guardians could not. They became model Guardians. And they were proud of their accomplishments.

Yet, after discovering that two Fireteams and a single Guardian had all been lost and defeated by a mysterious _Vault_ on Venus, _Rebound_ took upon themselves to complete the legendary Raid. They arrived at the _Vault_ prepared to walk in the footsteps of the legendary Kabr and Warden-19 and do what even they could not. However, their aspirations did not match the outcome. From the beginning of their quest into the mighty infrastructure _Rebound_ were doomed. The first casualty came during the fight with the almighty Templar, a creature that had been whispered to be a truly invincible abomination of metal, slew one of Renton's comrades and obliterated his Ghost. The two remaining Guardians did not cease in their journey in the hopes that they may avenge their friend. For a while, they were successful. They discovered and traversed the _Gorgon's Maze_ , avoiding certain death to the best of their abilities. They traversed the puzzle of dispersing and displacing platforms with relative ease, hoping the end would be in sight. Nevertheless, their luck had once again run dry as they came across the almighty Vex construct known as _Atheon, Time's Conflux_. The team, after being exposed to the mighty being, were defeated before they could fire a single shot as Renton's last comrade was thrown through time and lost in an unknown location; Renton was left on his own to attempt a rescue, failing almost immediately before he was soon rescued from the _Vault_ by an unknown Guardian.

On his lonesome return to the Tower, Renton and his team were remarked as heroes for their many deeds for the community and within the _Vault_. This mattered not to the lone survivor of Fireteam _Rebound_ as he soon fell into a deep depression from the failure of a mission he had so foolishly taken part in. His interaction with other Guardian's decreased exponentially. His view upon the surrounding world became bleak – even though it was once the opposite. His skills changed, along with his treatment of his enemies and opponents, opting to use a style that can only be compared to abject brutality.

The Renton Diomedes that once wandered the _tower_ was now dead. This man… this automaton in human skin – an analogy that seems appropriate to many – no longer saw the universe as the mysterious and beautiful place it once was. This man was just a husk – a shell of the original man. Despite everything, a faint glimmer of hope remains within Renton. He calls that hope his best friend: _Sparks._

 _Afterword by Renton Diomedes…_

 _The bar bustled with life as Renton sat alone. Guardians passed him by, not taking notice of his presence. He was used to this sort of treatment from his fellow warriors of the 'light'. They generally had a problem trusting people they were not aware of or cared about. It was natural, really, as were still only human. Metaphorically, anyway. So, it was normal for them to act this way. Even if he was not exactly partial towards the treatment, Renton was used to it._

 _It wasn't because he was antisocial – not by a long shot was he not a socialite. He loved the company of others and could spend hours upon hours talking with them. Sometimes he would even settle for a simple chat with Sparks – his Ghost and best friend. No, the reason people often avoided him was because they generally didn't notice him. He could be so quiet that people would not notice him arrive, like a phantom. Yet what made it hurt was that he wasn't even trying to hide. They all just seemed to never notice him._

 _Nevertheless, he was grateful for those who took the extra mile to pay attention to him…_

" _Hey, Renton!"_

 _Diomedes looked up from his seat and smirked as he saw a Guardian approach him. He released a hearty chuckle as the person sat before him. The Guardian brushed his raven-haired comb-over and flashed a cocky smile towards his friend. "Orion, what brings you to this dark and sordid pit?"_

 _The Hunter leaned back in his chair and smiled. Renton was so sure that Orion's smile was almost entirely infectious. "Oh, and since when did you care how low I would stoop to get a drink?" He cocked a mocking brow as he raised his arms dramatically. "I have the right to dwell in any hive of scum and villainy I please!"_

 _Renton leaned back in his chair as he broke into a poorly stifled laugh. Honestly, there wasn't many people who could make him laugh in such a way. Orion just seemed to have that way with people. "You know what I mean, Orion. Why aren't you out there, gathering more Cabal memorabilia to hang on the wall?" He asked, as if issuing the Hunter an unspoken challenge. "Isn't that like your thing?"_

 _In response, the man turned to gaze over his shoulder and stared at the many ornaments that defined much of his career. In all honesty, he could not help but enjoy the sight. The many monsters he had combatted. The countless creatures he had wiped from the face of existence. All of his greatest achievements were summed up by that wall display; it was something that the whole community to see. Something for them all to be inspired by._

 _To Renton – and many others – it was mystery why some Guardians collected such strange items and trophies from their prey. It seemed time consuming and somewhat inappropriate. Some made the excuse that it was simply a means to 'get back' at the enemy for their actions against humanity; a punishment. Renton, however, saw it as almost blatant kleptomania – a condition that was certainly rare nowadays. Among the sane, anyway. Still, he did not judge him. If that was what kept Orion happy then that was fine._

" _Hey, I am more than qualified to take a break from administering justice, Diomedes." The confidence was clearly evident as it slowly oozed its way off of every word. If he were any more arrogant, he could take up the position of resident narcissist. "Anyway, I just got back from a strike with Ragnar and Eli so… Yeah, I need a rest." He raised his hands and called over to the service droids to deliver a few drinks to their table._

 _Renton raised a questionable brow. "Uh… are you sure we shou-"_

" _Yes." Orion replied immediately as he rubbed a sore spot on his temple. "I need – I mean –_ _ **we**_ _need it. Now, no arguments! Drink!"_

 _The two glanced up as gauntleted hands slammed three drinks upon the table and smiled simultaneously at the form before them. "Zoya!" Orion exclaimed as he pushed out a third chair with his boot, inclining her to take a seat. He almost seemed excited at the prospect of seeing her. "How's your 'Reef" boyfriend?"_

 _The Awoken snapped her eyes into a sudden glare as she sat down with the two Guardians, her fist clenched aggressively against her glass. "Don't push me, Orion." Her frown quickly flipped to a smirk as she indicated with a single thumb towards a certain display. "Or I will not be held accountable for what will happen to your precious memorabilia."_

" _Oh, feisty!" He remarked as he swiped his own drink and began a deep intake, exhaling in satisfaction as the liquid seeped down his throat. It seemed as if he hadn't drunk anything so intoxicating for a very long time. "Anyways, where's Dante and Jaxx? They busy or something?"_

" _Sadly, yes." She replied, her own eyes declining slightly as she took another sip of her beverage. This was a fairly common reaction from Zoya when she was away from her team. That essence of loneliness. That despairing feeling brought upon by inaction. Many of them wondered what Zoya would ever do without them. "They are currently helping Spectre, Dael and Dove investigate an anomaly in the Array. When they return, we have a strike against the Cabal to begin." She reached towards her drink and took another light sip._

 _Finally taking notice of the extra untouched drink, Renton pointed towards the fourth glass. "Who's this for?"_

 _Zoya blinked as she and Orion almost gawked at the mysterious drink. "I – uh – actually have no idea… Did you guys see someone bring it?" They shook their heads, declining any possible knowledge of who brought ominous drink to their table. "So, who does it belong to?"_

" _Ahem," The trio turned towards the empty spot at the end of their table and stared curiously at the helmeted head poking just over the table edge. "th-that would be mine."_

" _Cyrus!?" Renton exclaimed before lowering his tone, noticing the Warlock flinch at his sudden outburst. Still, he wanted an explanation. "Why are you hiding under the table?"_

 _The young Warlock tilted his head and chuckled slightly. "I-I-I'm just try-trying to not be seen by too many people…_ _ **They**_ _might find me…"_

 _Orion tilted his head slightly. "What are you talking about?" He placed his drink against the table, dedicating all his attention towards the Warlock. "Who's watching you?"_

" _Want us to beat 'em up?" Zoya offered as she slammed her fist against her palm. She certainly was not in the mood to hear about some of her friends getting bullied._

 _Cyrus flinched once again. "N-No! Do-Don't do tha-tha-that!?" He begged as he continued to look around the room in a panicked frenzy. His freaked – animal-like – surveying was almost panicking the trio. "Also, ke-keep it down!_ _ **They**_ _might hear you!"_

" _Who!?"_

" _I don't know! I thi-think it's the Vanguard leaders! Or ma-ma-maybe it's th-the Crucible representatives!? I-It could be the Spe-Speaker!?"_

" _Oh, for the lov- get up!" Cyrus yelped indignantly as he was hoisted onto his seat by his collar. A solid grunt came from his throat as his rear collided with the chair. Orion and Renton flinched as they heard the solid thump but chuckled as they watched the Warlock restart his panicked state. Zoya rolled her eyes and gave a grunt that represented her rising agitation._

" _Wh-Why wou-would you do that!?" He snapped in a hushed tone, attempting to pull at the collar of his robes to help conceal his already masked face. "They mi-mi-might have see-seen you! And me! All of us! What are we- "_

 _The Warlock dropped into dead silence as Orion pushed the untouched drink towards him. His solid grin was evident. "I have an answer to all of your woes,_ _ **twitchy**_ _."_

" _You've spiked it, haven't you?"_

 _Orion rolled his eyes. "No, just drink it!"_

 _For a few moments, Cyrus stared at the drink intently as if he were trying to decipher its very existence or ponder its true philosophical existence within the physical realm. The hesitance in his actions was almost entirely evident as he froze to the stillness of a corpse. The trio of onlooking Guardians continued to stare at the Warlock, impatiently waiting for him to react._

 _His right hand raised towards the drink, leaning in to lift the beverage from the table. He raised the glass of alcohol towards his mask and seemed to examine it. He swirled the drink lightly and watched as the small waves clashed against the walls of the glass. The Cult representative waited for the liquid to cease its movements; secretly, he was waiting for a chemical reaction that would reveal his clearly sound concerns about the drink_ _ **he**_ _ordered. Satisfied with his analysis of the beverage, the Warlock began to reach for his helmet as to remove it but paused._

" _I see what you're doing!" He exclaimed suddenly, slamming the drink against the table and making the trio jump. He leaned over the table and pointed accusingly at Orion, "You're working for them, aren't you!?"_

 _The Dead Orbit representative frowned at the Guardian, resisting the urge to sigh. "Who? The Speaker? The Vanguard? The Crucible?" He asked flippantly, the rhetorical smarminess in his tone infuriating the paranoid Warlock. "'cause I'm pretty sure we_ _ **all**_ _work for them!"_

" _I know that but I also know that someone has been watching me!" The paranoid Guardian retorted aggressively, not noticing his blonde Warlock friend flinch at the raised voices. "Libra and Kronus and Dagger may not see it, but I do!"_

 _Zoya groaned. "Agh! Shut up!" She ordered, slurping more of her drink. Setting the glass down, she began to glare at the Warlock. Renton flinched once again. "Because – if you don't comply – I will be forced to punch you!"_

" _Guys!" Renton desperately pleaded as he came between the group of barking Guardians, hoping to remedy the situation before it became out of hand. The last thing he needed was to get kicked out of his favourite bar in the Tower. "How about we all just try and keep it calm…" The three all turned to glare at him in perfect synch. He chuckled nervously with a large goofy smile as he ran a hand through his blonde locks. "Hey, I'm just sayin', I don't want this bar destroyed!"_

 _The Awoken who walked both the paths of the_ _ **Void**_ _and the_ _ **Storm**_ _relented, slamming back into her seat. "Yeah-Yeah, you're right, Ren." She sighed, rubbing her fingers against her temple._

 _Orion nodded in agreement with the Warlock. "Yeah… I guess we did get a little… heated. This bar means too much to us and the others; let's not ruin it."_

 _Renton smiled at the two, nodding appreciatingly at them as they both calmed their tempers and relinquished their arguments. He glanced over to the still trembling form of Cyrus and frowned slightly. "Come on, pal." He begged softly as he tugged on his sleeve; he hoped that he could settle the paranoid Guardian down. "Just sit down – with your friends – and have a drink without thinking about any mysterious onlookers who are most likely, probably, maybe, not watching you."_

" _But I-" Cyrus sighed, taking a deep inhale of soothing oxygen. "Fine. I will… I will just have to ignore them." He reached up and removed his helmet, placing it against the table. The trio froze momentarily as they attempted to hide their painfully obvious gawking. "But only because you guys are here…"_

 _Renton's smile widened to that of an over-excited child. Finally, peace and order had been restored. He paused slightly, noticing the small text message that appeared on his HUD. It was from Clark, his team leader, regarding their next mission. He gave a hearty chuckle and sighed. "Its always the way, huh?" He remarked to himself. "Sorry, guys, I have a date to attend on Venus."_

 _Orion tilted his head. "Oh yeah," He commented, clearly intrigued. "what going on in Red's kingdom that's so important?"_

 _Renton leaned in, gesturing for the others to come closer. As they leaned in, he lowered his tone to a whisper. "Prepare to be amazed." He declared, hold his hands out in a dramatic fashion. "My Fireteam, and I, will be venturing into the deadly – and don't forget legendary – Vault of Glass!"_

 _Cyrus shivered slightly. "Da-Damn… Better you than me…" He muttered, fear evident within his bright hazel and verdant eyes._

" _Your team should come along, Cyrus." He remarked, a sly smirk playing at his lips as he brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. "We could use the help of the infamous Fireteam 'Seeker'. Also, I'm sure that Dagger has the hots for me."_

 _Cyrus gave him a sly smirk. "In your dre-dreams, Ren." His smirk quickly dropped. "Also, we can't come. My team and I will be investigating the caverns under Paris after I'm done here. Kronus reckons that the mysterious signal there is a dead Ghost… I hope."_

" _I know how you feel." Zoay complained, her tired eyes drooping slightly. "My team and I needs to go on a strike when they return… Another boring, monotonous assignment."_

 _Orion nodded. "Same. Vanguard want me to hunt down some Cabal leader." He explained. "Same shit, different hour…"_

" _Well, before we all go, lets make one last toast." Renton grabbed his drink and raised it in a celebratory manner. "To drinking at the bar!" He cheered, inclining a barrage of smirks and smiles from the others._

 _Zoya raised her own glass. "To friends, the family we can pick and choose!"_

 _Matching her energy, Orion raised his glass and clinked it against Renton and Zoya's. "To taking justice upon those who would try and take our loved ones away!"_

 _The three turned expectantly towards the solemn Warlock as his hazel eyes stared intently towards them, wondering what he should say. They had all decreed something incredibly important about themselves; opening a small window into the mystery of themselves. He had to decide what mattered to him. What did matter to him? Maybe it was his team – the people who took him in. The people who gave him a home and showed him that he could be accepted if he really tried… Maybe it was his job. His job – the duty – gave his life a purpose. He would be entirely lost without it but… it didn't satisfy him the way moments like this one did – moments with his… family. Was it the people he called family?_

 _His eyes lit up as it came to him. He reached for his drink and lifted it towards his friends raised glasses, lightly clinking it against theirs. "To… To us… To the friends I would never want to lose… To those – whom I consider family – I always hope will be by my side…"_

 _The group smiled and clanged their glasses against each other's, finishing their toast with a single unanimous phrase that got every other Guardian in the bar to cheer the same chant._

 _It was a simple chant, nothing truly special or remarkable. It was three simple words; they meant little when apart but – together as one phrase – could unite an entire battalion's worth of Guardians, in one bar, to unite together and agree in one thing: Hope._

 _And sometimes, hope was all they needed…_

" _ **We will survive!**_ _"_


	15. Page XV: Elder Galva

_**Fireteam Spirit: Accepted Candidates…**_

 _Unknown user has given this information under the alias NotBibleCANON…_

…

 _Identity ownership belongs to this alias…_

Name: Galva  
Age: (Chronological: Estimated to be over 300 years of age) 25 (Biologically)  
Race: Human/Exo Hybrid  
Skin: Caramel brown  
Hair: Auburn Brown (Short cut)  
Eyes: Electric Blue (Evidence of Arc energy lingers within the subject's pupils.)

Other aspects:

Skin: Metal elements littered about the skin, leaving a copper sheen upon segments of the Guardians skin. (Parts of the skin have been visibly replaced. The parts have moulded into the skin and appears as a seamless connection.)

Class: Has the ability to access every Arc Class (Unique Hybrid who can access all Arc related abilities.)  
Sub: Primarily a Bladedancer but has mastered both Striker and Stormcaller classes.

 _ **Faction (If any):**_ Savathun/ Followers of Savathun

 _ **Weapons:**_

Primary: Fatebringer (Legendary Class Handcannon discovered by Elder Galva from the supposed remains of Kabr's missing Fireteam within the legendary Vault of Glass…)  
Secondary: Light of the Abyss (Legendary Class Fusion Rifle discovered by Elder Galva within the depths of the Dark Chasm…)  
Heavy: The Infinite Theorem (Legendary Class Machine Gun gifted to Guardian Elder by the disciples of the mysterious Osiris…)

 _ **Armour:  
**_

Helmet: The Devouring Maw (Legendary Class Helmet gifted to Elder Galva by the ancient Warmind Rasputin…)  
Arms: Shinobu's Vow (Exotic Class Gauntlets created from an ancient blueprint and forged by the Cryptarchs for Elder Galva to harness her abilities…)  
Chest: ATS/8 Tarantella (Exotic Class chest armour created from an ancient blueprint and forged by the Cryptarchs for Elder Galva to harness her abilities…)  
Legs: Fr0st-EE5 (Exotic Class grieves created from an ancient blueprint and forged by the Cryptarchs for Elder Galva to harness her abilities…)  
Mark: Arc Flayer Cloak and Omnigul Bond (1. Legendary Class Cloak created by Elder Galva after her encounter with the legendary Psion Elders… 2. Legendary Class Bond taken by Elder Galva from the clutches of Omnigul's horde…)  
Shade: Glowhoo

Ship: Custom made ship forged in the design of a Hive Tombship. (Reduced size to match other Guardian Ships. No weaponry related to the original Tombship blueprint.)  
Ghost Shade: (Custom design based on the Kingslayer Shell.) Morphing and shifting Cyan and Blue.

Ghost name: Spectre (Spec)

 _ **Bio:**_ Once a human whom lived during the Golden Age of humanity, Galva was a soldier whom served [[ERROR#/INFORMATION DELETED]]. For reasons unknown, she was injured during a failed mission into earths Amazon Rainforest. For many hours, she laid against the cold earth, limbs torn from her person and irreversible damage to her chest; she was more than ready to accept her fate. However, still finding a use for her, the [[ERROR#/INFORMATION DELETED]] recovered her to serve their purposes and keep an incredibly valuable asset.

The process to rebuild was not an easy one as she was subjected to major alterations and augmentations involving prototype Exo technology and a concentrated supercharge of Arc energy. The process backfired, however, as the energy overload put her body into a comatose state; luckily avoiding damaging any nerves and remaining organs. As much as [[ERROR#/INFORMATION DELETED]] wished to revive her, they were astounded and relieved to discover that she had become similar to a self-sustaining generator; being able to contain and expel Arc energy almost at will. Nevertheless, for her own safety, [[ERROR#/INFORMATION DELETED]] put Galva into a cryogenic capsule that would hopefully preserve her body and keep her mind from ever deteriorating; a hope to recover her already impaired mental abilities. Her peaceful slumber with her own faction did not last as their facility was soon attacked and a majority of the base was totalled, leaving Galva and her pod stranded deep within the depths of the ruin.

Years after the fall of humanities "Golden Age", Galva was once again discovered within the depths of the ruin by a lonely Ghost seeking for a Guardian to serve. The Traveller's dying breath after the apparent "attack" from Rasputin allowed the Ghosts to exist and – thanks to them – Galva was able to draw breath once more. As the small Ghost found her self-sustained pod, it brought her out of her coma and told her of the world she now inhabited. As he finished his tale, the newly nicknamed Spectre – or "Spec" – insited that they join her fellow Guardians in a great migration towards the Traveller. Wary of this great "Traveller", Galva declined instruction and instead began to wander her own path within this new tarnished world.

As she travelled, Galva proved her skill as a Guardian as she traversed the lands of earth; leaving a trail of destruction in her wake. A Fallen house fell before her mighty wrath. Even a might Ascendant Knight of the Hive fell to her in its attempts to tear a small settlement apart. These actions drew the attention of Savathun, whom personally sought to manipulate the Guardian to join her forces. Galva, seeing past her tricks and attempts at manipulation, instead refused the offer and attempted to attack the _**Witch-Queen**_ where she lingered. In an attempt at bargaining, Savathun instead told Galva of her incredibly dangerous _**Family**_ and their plans for the Sol system. Seeing the need to bring this news to the other survivors, Galva joined the migration to the base of the Traveller and helped establish the City and the Guardian sanctuary now known as the Tower. She knew her mission: to guide and teach the Guardians of the truth of the Hive and their Gods, preparing them for the imminent threat that was soon to come.

As her legend grew, her influence among the Guardians also grew. She had made her name known to group of Osiris cultists, helped the Six Coyotes and even earned the respect of the feared Warmind known as Rasputin. Many of them saw her great power over the Arc element as the ultimate weapon against their foes and would continually ask for her assistance.

Galva herself is a very quiet individual that prefers to analyse a situation before engaging in any form of combat; when she does engage, she is a heavy hitter that is almost unmatched in power and strength but is still able to maintain a stealthy approach. Still, her rather quiet personality has been considered so comedic when hiding her past, similar to that of Cayde and Andal.

Among the Guardians of the Tower and the citizens of the City, Galva is revered as a living legend that has never failed in battle. Her skill is almost unmatched. Many unlucky creatures, traitors and monsters have fallen to her in battle and not once have they ever succeeded in stopping her from finishing an assignment. Yet, her career – like many others – is still blotted with failure and despair. Many Guardians have fallen thanks to her intervention, tragedies that she has never truly forgiven herself for.

The loss of Kabr and his Fireteam within the _**Vaults of Venus**_ …

The ruin that returned in the form of Eris Morn from the _**Dark Chasm**_ …

Her part to play in the _**SIVA**_ crisis…

Her faith in Warden-19 to persevere through the legendary Vault that claimed Kabr's team…

Possibly in a desperate attempt to redeem herself, Galva has taken a keen interest in the exploits of Alexander's Fireteam. She has taken it upon herself to help guide Fireteam Spirit in the right direction as – despite their vast and chaotic differences – she is sure that they can eliminate any threat they come across if they remain united and true…

 _Afterword by Elder Galva:_

 _The Travellers Light illuminated the dusk as the darkness began to fall upon the city, the spherical deity still appearing to watch over the citizens of the last city even in its spent state. The people slept soundly, feeling a sense of security from its presence. They could pretend that, even for a moment, life was worth living. That they could one day live in a time of peace once more. It was a comforting thought._

 _Not one that the Elder known as Galva shared with her fellow Guardians or Humans. She was not cynical by any means, far from it. She was instead a realist. She knew what the universe had to offer; more than aware that simply feigning ignorance to the reality of it would only lead to despair. That was something she saw far too much of lately, Despair. It was everywhere and inhabited almost everyone she came across._

 _It lurked and fed off of the people like a damned leech that thirsted for blood, draining all of the contents away until the all that was left was a husk; a shameful testament to the potential that humanity once possessed before the Traveller. Before the Darkness. Before all of this…_

 _So, maybe the thought was more comforting than she gave it credit for. If the people needed to believe in something then it is more than acceptable for them to have it. Maybe the Guardians could learn from them, as faith seemed to be such a dwindling concept nowadays. No one truly "believed" in anything anymore…_

 _She took a sharp inhale of air as a strong gust of wind passed her by and allowed the Arc generated holographic tails of her Psion cloak to flutter carelessly. She opened her luminous eyes and stared at the harsh drop below her, wondering how high the city walls were originally intended to be. It was never her end of the project so she never knew. Still, it was a fascinating distraction as she waited._

 _Her eyes flickered open, reacting to something only she could apparently sense. "I know you are watching me." She declared, turning to gaze over shoulder and gaze towards the one who had decided to join her upon the wall. She had expected him to hide. "It is a futile endeavour, you know."_

 _Her eyes locked onto the silhouetted form, scanning it for any irregularities. There were plates clearly absent from the armour that had obviously been lost over the course of many battles. A putrid sent emanated from the being before, almost making her flinch at the coppery smell of rust. A tall frame that stood above the average height of any normal Titan. Red optics that glared from the confines of the dark abyss that was his chassis. Full of hatred and, yet, empty inside. Dead from the years of being lost. From the mistake that she – and the council – made._

 _A smaller red optic attached to a shambled metallic form floated towards her and brought that unwanted smell of copper closer. Something she did not appreciate. "Well, of course it is. Don't you think we are aware of this, Galva?" The small piece of Light responded mockingly, his optic narrowed as his broken voice continued to bleat. Even with a temperament a saint would admire she was finding it difficult to remain calm. "You are a killer, after all, and killers always know when their prey is within their reaches. Within their clutches." The Ghost hovered closer to her face, the stench becoming almost unbearable. "It's a killer's instincts…"_

 _Galva sighed, heaving her chest slightly as she resisted the anger boiling within her. This particular Ghost truly was a nightmare to speak to. "I'm here because you invited me and I want to know why." She declared sternly. She turned to fully stare at her_ _ **mistake**_ _._

 _The Ghost scoffed. "Oh~ You've decided to care, have you?" He hovered towards her and mimicked a spitting sound; a spark flying from his small frame and splashing against her cheek. She did not flinch at the small spark, her augmented skin ignoring the sensation almost entirely. "Guilty conscience catching up to you after all of these– oh, which was it now? Years? Decades? Centuries?"_

 _Galva froze slightly at his words and felt her almost eidetic memory slip into a haze of nostalgia and despair. Faces passed her vision briefly and each seemed to be giving her the same horrible look in their eyes:_ _ **blame**_ _. She could see the once forgiving eyes of Preadyth before she guided him towards that dreaded_ _ **Vault**_ _. They reminded her of the red optics glaring towards her at this very moment. It almost made her feel sick to her highly augmented stomach._

 _Galva took a step away from the edge and took a step closer to the two. "I never wanted this to ever happen to you or Preadyth or the others; my intentions were pure." Her hands reached into her holographic hood and pulled it down, allowing her angelic features to become exposed to the chilling air of the night. She would not hide behind her hood from him. "I was thinking about the Tower; about everyo-"_

" _Ah, yes, as always, with that same excuse to exempt yourself from all responsibility!" The Ghost snapped cruelly as he twirled around her. He halted before her eyes and glared as her eternally calm eyes continued to stare him to a standstill. "I wonder if you would have told all of them poor, dead souls the same thing? Did that make their lonely and cold deaths worth it, Galva?"_

 _Galva closed her eyes and felt a solid frown pull at her lips. "I did not kill any of the-"_

" _I wonder what they would tell you, you know, if they were still among the land of the living."_

 _The Guardian narrowed her eyes at his vindictively mocking tone, finding her calm demeanour slipping through her grasp. "Don't talk about them like tha-"_

 _The little Light shushed her abruptly, his singular crimson optic flickering as he continued to simulate his glare. "I would bet you anything – absolutely anything – that, in your darkest and loneliest hours, you beg them and us for forgiveness. You can see those faces as clear as you perceive reality and, as I betted, you beg to them; hoping to hear them forgive you." He whispered in his broken tone, his optic twitching as the crimson began to flicker. "I bet the silence is unbearable, right?"_

" _Swoop." She suddenly spoke, her commanding tone silencing the Ghost from continuing his accusatory rant. "I am not here to listen to you talk incessantly. I am here because Warden asked me here. I am here to talk to him, not you."_

 _The Ghost glared once again, falling into a silence that was almost entirely foreign to the little spirit. He attempted to speak once more but was silenced by his owner, who gave a garbled sound that almost sounded like a grunt. The Ghost flew over to his owner and hovered over his shoulder. The Exo tilted head slightly. "_ _ **He is not wrong.**_ _" Warden remarked in his dark, broken voice; clearly damaged from the centuries of underuse. He had clearly been alone in time for too long._

 _Galva ignored his comment, more intrigued at hearing his voice for the first time in decades. It didn't sound the same as all those years ago. "Warden, stop avoiding my inquiries." She ordered softly, more sympathetic than frustrated with the mysterious Exo. "Tell me, why have you brought me here?"_

 _Warden looked away from her and stared towards the wildlands of the city's outskirts. His optics were distant and void, as if lost to whatever he was focusing upon. She almost thought that he had forgotten her. Maybe his mind was slowly corroded and causing an Exo's type of senility; if so, he truly must have been suffering. After a moment of agonising silence, he spoke once again._ _ **"She was right to warn you, all those centuries ago, Galva…"**_

 _Galva blinked, confused at his statement. "Who-"_

" _ **Though separate from her own kin, she is still a being whom is not to be trusted."**_ _The Exo walked towards her and passed her by, the Travellers light finally lighting up his form._ _ **"Extensions and references of her existence are very hard to come by, even as a wanderer of time. But, in the right place, evidence is littered in much abundance."**_ _Her eyes widened slightly as she was given a closer examination of his corroded armour and faceplate. The bronzed rust that littered his armour. The smell would be considered unbearable – at this point – by normal humans. Thankfully, she was not normal._ _ **"After abundance is found, she soon becomes a bore. She was once interesting, intriguing. Reminds me of yourself, Elder."**_

" _Warden," she attempted to enter the one-sided discussion, finding his bleak and yet vague dialogue grating upon her. His lack of any substantial conversation was frustrating her. "whom is it you speak of? I must know so you can-"_

 _Warden continued, ignoring her as he stood upon the edge of wall – similar to what she had been doing before he had arrived._ _ **"Her family is most certainly a force to be reckoned with. Especially her brother, Oryx…"**_ _Galva's eyes widened at the name, a name that she had been sure to not tell a single soul. Toland was the only other who knew of this name before he went missing with Eris Morn and her Fireteam into the_ _ **Chasm**_ _. She wondered how Warden knew of such things, he was privy to knowledge that even Felix and the rest of the council were unaware of. It didn't seem possible._ _ **"His son is already waiting to return to implement his vengeance upon us once more, wishing to do to us, once again, what his forces nearly succeeded in doing. But you knew of this, didn't you?"**_

 _The Elder turned towards him and reach for his shoulder in an attempt to get him to face her directly, so she could ask him directly of how he knew of Oryx and his sister. How he was so aware of a situation that no other was. "How do you know all of this, Warden?" It was like he knew everything that the ancient Hive Goddess had told her in her attempt at recruiting her. It was like he had seen the interaction. As if he was… there… "Warden… Were you… Were you there when I spoke to_ _ **Savathun**_ _?" She interrogated desperately, her usually serene eyes laced with panic. If he knew as much as he appeared to, Galva knew that she could not allow him to spread any of it to the others. The people could not lose faith in her. They needed her. They had to depend upon her. If they knew she had once made a deal with a Hive Goddess… they would never trust her again. "Tell me!"_

 _The Titan – once lost in time – turned his head to glance at her. She stepped back as she noticed the small smirk that played at his metallic jaw. It was not a kind smirk, nor a knowing or sympathetic one. It was cold, dark… sinister. It told her that he was aware of everything, that he knew all about her adventures, her dealings, her mistakes. It told her that, no matter what she tried to do to cover up her mistakes and remain this perfect leader of the people, he would always know._ _ **He would always be watching…**_

 _He turned back to the view before him and gazed towards the night sky, his dark grin remining like an etching upon stone._ _ **"Do not think that, because she has warned you, it makes her worthy of trust."**_ _She remained silent as the crackling energy that inhabited her eyes began to flicker._ _ **"Even if her intentions are pure of heart, they can still lead you and the Tower into the path to ruin; to humanities extinction."**_ _He warned._ _ **"You would not want to make the same mistake we did in trusting you, Elder Galva."**_

 _Before she could reply, his form has dematerialised in the same fashion as the Vex. Similarly to how she arrived, she was once again alone upon the Tower wall. She remained frozen in place, her hand still raised as if still lingering upon his shoulder guard. Her eyes still laced with shock at the information she had just received from the Guardian; along with its haunting implications. It was almost hard to believe that anyone else could discover her secrets but… that was not what truly bothered her._

 _When she came to speak to Warden, she was sure that she had gotten over her mistakes all those years ago; that she was able to forgive herself for what she had convinced them to do. The names of these people had been forgotten over the years, their faces disappearing from the records almost entirely. But she never forgot: Preadyth. Toland. Skorri. Eris… Warden. He was all that was left of the past. The rest were missing. Eris and Toland were gone; she knew not if they would ever return. It was unlikely. Preadyth, Kabr and Pahanin had yet to ever return. She remembered a communication about there was "not a relic" and the communications cut out. Warden… was evidence of her failure. How the Vanguard and Felix had failed._

 _Her arm lowered and came to her chest, her eyes falling into a deep despair as she dropped to her knees. She felt her eyes prickle with tears and a sob seeping to escape her lips. She looked up at the night sky and parted her lips to speak. "I… I know th-that I don't deserve your forgiveness…" She whimpered as she released a strangled sob, a sight she would never allow others to see. No, in this moment of solitude – consumed in an unbearable guilt – she would allow herself to become vulnerable. To allow her humanity to come back for one short moment and allowed her to reflect and release all of her pain amassed over the centuries.. "I know I don't… I know that is-isn't something that Cayde, Zavala, Ikora and Felix will ever deserve but.. please… know…" She placed her gloved hands against her face and continued to sob, her final sentence strangled by her tears. She could finally, in a moment of weakness, apologise to them._

" _Jus… just know that I'm… sorry…"_


	16. Page XVI: Felix, Jai and Dakota

_**Fireteam Spirit: Accepted Candidates…**_

 _Unknown user has given this information under the alias TheSacredPanda…_

…

 _Identity ownership of all three Guardians belong to this alias…_

 _ **Guardian: 1**_

Name: Felix  
Age: Unknown (Biological and Chronological ages are unknown.)  
Race: Human  
Skin: Pale Caucasian skin (Able to tan under the right conditions.)  
Hair: Dirty blonde (Buzz-cut style.)  
Eyes: Walnut Brown 

Class: Hunter  
Sub: Bladedancer (A highly skilled and talented Hunter whom has studied and trained enough to be able to switch between each Hunter sub-class). 

_**Faction (If any):**_ __ _Future War Cult_ (Member of high standing.)

 _ **Weapons:**_

Primary: The Calling (Legendary Class Scout Rifle of Future War Cult Faction Origin…)  
Secondary: Icebreaker (Exotic Class Sniper Rifle created from an ancient blueprint discovered by Hunter Felix and forged by the Cryptarchs…)  
Heavy: The Fear (Legendary Class Machine Gun of Future War Cult Faction Origin…)

 _ **Armour:  
**_

Helmet: Unyielding Casque (Legendary Class Helmet discovered within Crota's domain known as the Dark Abyss…)  
Arms: Iron Regalia Sleeves (Legendary Class Gauntlets branded and manufactured by the Iron Banner Crucible initiative…)  
Chest: Sojourn Vest (Legendary Class chest armour branded and manufactured by the Dead Orbit faction…)  
Legs: Radiant Dance Machines (Exotic Class Grieves created from an ancient blueprint discovered by Hunter Felix…)  
Mark: Kellhunter's Hood (Legendary Class Hood branded by the Fallen _**House of**_ _**Devils**_ and manufactured by Variks of the _**House of Judgement**_ …)  
Shade: The Nowhere 

Ship: Armour of Vows (Legendary Class Ship branded and manufactured by the New Monarchy Faction…)  
Ghost Shade: White and Gold

Ghost name: Merlin

 _ **Bio:**_ For reasons unknown, Felix is a guardian renown for never removing his helmet. Being around for years untold, much mystery surrounds his very existence and his presence within the tower. With an age that is almost entirely unknown, Felix is another mysterious enigma among the Tower community whom is as faceless as the Guardians of old. With a calm and steady-handed approach to all opponents and situations, Felix has been referred and revered as one of the best Hunters of his time; a Guardian whom has been rumoured to have seen far more than even the legendary Vanguard. Throughout his career, he has never been rattled. In combat, he knows no fear. No matter the situation, Felix is always one step ahead of his teammates and his enemies. The only Guardian whom has been referred to as a superior combatant and strategist to him is an Exo that he and his council sent into the legendary Vaults of Venus: Warden-217. As documented by his highly vacant file, Felix has taken part in hundreds upon hundreds of missions, strikes and even raids against the Darkness; with each, his knowledge, skill and expertise only seem to grow. Similar to his master and owner, Merlin is known to be mysterious and eccentric; often speaking in an ancient _Latin_ dialect which is known to very few Guardians of this era. What the two are hiding from the rest of their allies and companions is unknown.

Similar to his Vanguard and Faction comrades, Felix took it upon himself to mentor dozens of Guardians and has seen the task as something of a challenge to eventually overcome; in respect to his current followers, this statement rings true. Jai Octavian and Dakota Ford have so far proven to be his most time consuming and problematic challenge to date, something he is far to secretive and prideful to admit. Nevertheless, with him at the lead of any Fireteam, Felix has been known to bring about the highest success rates from the riskiest operations and missions.

However, with his high rates of success and his mysterious operations, many Faction leaders have become deeply invested into investigating him; even the Cult he loyally serves are suspicious of his remarkable abilities. They are aware something is amiss and are more than desperate to discover what it is….

 _ **Guardian: 2**_

Name: Jai Octavian  
Age: (Biologically) 27 years of age  
Race: Awoken  
Skin: Admiral Blue  
Hair: Powder White (Spikey, short style)  
Eyes: Luminous Shamrock Green

Corruption: Located within the subject's eyes (Subject is constantly marked with corruption and his eyes are eternally consumed in a similar ominous green glow to Eris Morn's own eyes… Such taint has deemed this subject worthy of the Vanguard's attention and has been placed under the care of Guardian Felix of the Tower council…) 

Class: Warlock  
Sub: Sunsinger (Has the Voidwalker class but has taken it upon himself to tread the path of the flames as to improve his capabilities.) 

_**Faction (If any):**_ No Affiliation (Each of the cities primary factions has refused his entry into their fold.)

 _ **Weapons:**_

Primary: Bad Juju (Exotic Class Pulse Rifle – once believed to have been forged and owned by a Guardian named Toland – created from an ancient blueprint discovered within the pits of the _**Dark Chasm**_ … Acquisition of the weapon is unknown…)

Secondary: The Comedian (Legendary Class Shotgun of Vanguard Origin…)  
Heavy: The Good Doctor (Rare Class Rocket Launcher issued by the Tower armoury…) 

_**Armour:  
**_

Helmet: Vanth Orcus 0A0X (Legendary Class Helmet issued and manufactured by the Crucible handler…)  
Arms: Vanth Orcus 0A0X (Legendary Class gauntlets issued and manufactured by the Crucible handler…)  
Chest: Heart of Praxic Fire (Exotic Class Robes created from an ancient blueprint discovered by the Hunter Felix…)  
Legs: Vanth Orcus 0A0X (Legendary Class grieves issued and manufactured by the Crucible handler…)  
Mark: Seal of the Twin Eagle (Unique Warlock Bond created as a symbol for the Tower… Gifted to Warlock Octavian by The Speaker…)  
Shade: Themisto 

Ship: Aspect of Glass (Legendary Class Ship built from a blueprint of a recovered wreckage from Kabr's missing Fireteam within the legendary Vault…)  
Ghost Shade: Primarily black with a verdant optic and inner glow (Sign of possible corruption)

Ghost name: Midas

 _ **Bio:**_ Once a highly regarded and respected Guardian, Jai was revered by recruits as a stalwart defender of the _light_. During the height of his career, Jai was openly strong and passionate about his faith in the traveller and even exhibited a charisma that could have rivalled Red-16 and potentially reach the level of the great _Speaker_. However, like many Guardians whom have fallen into a deep despair, Jai's career soon became blotted as he led an entire Fireteam into the _**Dark Chasm**_ and watched as they were each exterminated by Crota and his despicable Hive forces. Unluckily spared from the same fate as his teammate, Jai was taken away by the Wizards and Witches of the _**Chasm**_ and subjected to methods of torture that few have ever been exposed to.

After being rescued by a fleeing Guardian Nyx, Jai and he both returned to the Tower as broken men. The two – though not truly able to recover from their experience – returned to the community to continue their work. Yet, as they may have been allowed to work once more, Jai soon fell into his own deep obsession with hunting and scouring for any shred of darkness. His change from a walker of the Void to tread the path of flames is a demonstration of his passion to burn everything to do with the darkness. By all logic – and evidence from Guardian Kitori and Morn's case – Jai should have lost what sanity he once had but shows his integrity by hanging on to what little fragments of his mind he has. A testament to the determination he had in his old life.

A notable moment in his career was when Jai brought Guardian Ford into the world under circumstances that have been questioned many times over. While on patrol, Jai revived a fallen Ghost that had been lost for many decades. As life sparked back into the Ghost, she began to search for something within the Hellmouth. The two followed the lost Ghost, surprised as she revived a long lost and unknown Guardian whom had no memory of his past. Still, there is much uncertainty to whether it was with the influence of the _Light_ or the _Darkness_ that helped him revive the Ghost with its full functions.

His mental state has healed slightly after he was inducted into the service of the famous Hunter known as Felix along with his friend Dakota. He has found a place of tranquillity with them, a place where he is not judged by his peers. A place that has helped him recover immensely.

Nevertheless, a perfect analogy to his condition is the name of his Ghost: Midas. A powerful name. A name that speaks history of a once great king who became corrupted by his power…

Whether this is a mere piece of sickening irony or a cruel prophesy for the future is debatable… but still leaves others with great concern, all the same…

 _ **Guardian: 3**_

Name: Dakota Ford (Last name adopted by Dakota to fill an assumed emotional void left by his amnesia.)  
Age: (Biologically) 21 years of age.  
Race: Human.  
Skin: Lightly tanned.  
Hair: Raven Black (Short, unkempt.)  
Eyes: Cerulean Blue/Sage Green (Seems to change depending on the emotional state of the individual… Possibly a unique reaction to exposure to the _Light_.)

Other aspects:

Scars: A deep, three-clawed scar imbedded vertically across the face. A mark that is a lasting reference to his previous life before his death at the hands of the enemy. 

Class: Titan  
Sub: Defender (Has mastered both Striker and Defender classes.) 

_**Faction (If any):**_ Future War Cut (Mostly an inactive member but is consistently watched and observed for strange behaviour...)

 _ **Weapons:**_

Primary: Three Little Words (Legendary Class Pulse Rifle issued by the Crucible handler…)  
Secondary: The Crash (Legendary Class Shotgun of Future War Cult Faction Origin…)  
Heavy: Super Good Advice (Exotic Class Machine Gun created from an ancient blueprint and forged by the Cryptarchs…) 

_**Armour:  
**_

Helmet: Durga-GNT Type-0 (Legendary Class Helmet issued and manufactured by the Crucible handler…)  
Arms: No Backup Plans (Exotic Class Gauntlets created from an ancient blueprint and forged by the Cryptarchs…)  
Chest: Iron Regalia Plate (Legendary Class Chest-Plate issued and manufactured by the Iron Banner handler…)  
Legs: Armada Typer-3 (Legendary Class Greives issued and manufactured by the Tower's Titan Vanguard division…)  
Mark: Freeholder's Memory (Legendary Class Titan Mark issued to a select few by the Tower Speaker…)  
Shade: The Old Guard 

Ship: AFv1 Octavian  
Ghost Shade: Primary Green and secondary White.

Ghost name: Astra

 _ **Bio:**_ Losing his mother at an incredibly young age, Dakota was left to raise his sister within the growing city on his own. Before reaching eighteen, he worked various jobs across the city to keep himself and his sister afloat; if only barely. Eventually meeting someone within his workplace, Dakota found love with another city dweller. They later married and were expecting a child; a rare occurrence in such dark times. This, however, had a draw back as he realised his income was not enough to sustain his new family ad his sister – whom also got a job of her own but fell to same problem. Eventually taking the advice of some of his friends, along with his family's support, Dakota enlisted to be part of the human militia established by the Tower and the Future War Cult. The performance requirements were high and were almost considered impossible to match up to but, with months of training and multiple unsuccessful try-outs, he was eventually accepted. He could finally provide for his family. Alas, as soon as his career had begun, it ended abruptly with a mission upon the moon that lead to his death. His sacrifice, left forgotten over the centuries, was in vain.

Years later, however, a lone dying Ghost was discovered upon the Moon by a Guardian named Jai Octavian. Already being an anomaly – being discovered and revived upon the Moon – Dakota's strange circumstances of his revival also link to his mental state; in that he is almost entirely placed in similar circumstances to another Guardian whom also suffers from mental impairment. His failing psyche results in reoccurring nightmares of his past life – which cannot be fully comprehended as they are mere fragments that he cannot fully comprehend.

Living in a state of constant torment to his psychosis, Dakota had become a severely withdrawn individual. To outsiders he can appear to be in a constant state of depression but it is simply not the case as he is just not the most social individual and is not able to convey himself among others very successfully. Beneath the wall he had unintentionally built around himself, Ford is a generally good natured individual whom fights with a knightly sense of honour.

Many times, since his recovery, Dakota's return has been brought into question and has even put him under great suspicion from many members of the Tower. His revival upon the Moon – by the abilities of a once dead Ghost – has been reduced into many divisive theorems that vary from it being the divine intervention of the Traveller to some unbeknownst corruption that may have played a part in his resurrection. Whether he still suffers from the influence of the darkness or is just unlucky enough to be burdened with mental impairment, Dakota has yet to recover any of his memories and – to this day – has found nothing to trigger any links to his past existence.

 _ **Afterword by Felix, Jai Octavian and Dakota Ford:**_

" _Don't say it." The first voice snapped._

" _What?" Another replied._

" _I know you want to say it."_

 _The other's frustration seemed to rise. "Say what!?"_

" _Just don't say anything!"_

" _Oh!" the second voice responded, reminded of what his teammate was warning him against. "You mean you don't want me to talk about how we are in some_ _ **deep**_ _trouble?"_

 _The first groaned, reaching to grab the other Guardian but missing ever so slightly as they easily dodged the attempt. "For the Traveller's sake, Matt!" He snapped, making Matt chuckle slightly. "I told you to not screw around!"_

" _Woah, calm it down, Nyx!" Matt reasoned, surveying his surrounds from the confines of their protective circle of Light. He dared not step into the shadows and make any creatures that lurked within aware of his presence. "I'm just making_ _ **light**_ _of our situation."_

 _Nyx growled. "I swear, if I hear you say anything else I will-"_

" _Both of you, be quiet." Their leader ordered as he stood beside the large lantern-like object that stood at the edge of their protective circle, raising a curious brow at it unique properties within this abyss. It certainly felt… out of place. "I'm trying to figure out what this is…"_

 _Appearing at his side, Felix's Ghost – aptly nicknamed Merlin – began to also scan and observe the object before them. He also seemed curious. He turned to his owner, "_ _Non potest esse alicuius generis carcerem?_ _" The metallic ball of Light suggested in his long-forgotten dialect. The rest of the team looked at each other, shrugging in confusion at what had been said._

 _Felix nodded in agreement, finding his hypothesis agreeable. "Yes, yes… You may be right, Merlin." He settled, "If anything – and this is just a long shot – it may just be our salvation to traversing this place…"_

 _Taking initiative, Matt asked the two, "What did he say, Felix?" He continued to eye the darkness as – what they assumed to be creatures – seemed to pass them by frequently; almost as if they were analysing them – studying. Learning. It kept him on edge and he did not like it._

" _He suggested that these 'lanterns'_ __ _may be some kind of_ _ **ward**_ _to keep the enemy at bay…" He turned his attention to the nearly invisible path that lead directly north of their position; along with the visible illumination at its end. He raised his hand pointed towards it, drawing them to gaze upon the light themselves. "If that is true, then we may have just found our way to the front-door – so to speak."_

" _Woah. Woah, Woah, wait!" Another member of their team – Ragnar – exclaimed as he pushed past both Matt and Nyx; stopping beside their temporary Fireteam leader. "You're trying to say that our little skydive into this abyss – though incredibly fun – wasn't even the real entrance to this place?"_

 _Felix turned to him, raising a hidden brow at the Exo's inquiry. To be honest with himself, Felix was more perplexed with his response if he_ _ **did**_ _answer. Ragnar never was an easy one to read. "Well, when you put it like that, I guess that's the long and short of it…"_

 _Almost smiling, Felix rolled his eyes as he and his trusty team watched Ragnar barley contain his squeal of excitement at the information he had just received. This type of behaviour was not to be unexpected coming from the Exo as he clearly had some issues to work out. When brought on missions of this measure his approach towards any situation never seemed to change; fear or concern never finding its way into his demeanour. Maybe there was an innocent answer to it. He could simply be incredibly naïve about all situations presented to him… or he was just insane._

 _Felix seemed to prefer the latter; seeing as it was the more logical and comforting of the two observations._

 _Ignoring the rest of the group and Ragnar's deranged giggles of amusement, Dakota began examining the outskirts from their protected place within the appointed "Circle of Light". He could – like Matt – see the oddly shaped but familiar figures of the enemy as they roamed the outskirts – also catching a glimpse of what appeared to be a trinity of peering eyes gazing back from a single source. Yes, they were most definitely the spawn of Crota. As he saw another source of movement to his left, Dakota turned as to see it, absentmindedly taking a step to far away from their circle and into the darkness._

" _Redire intra circulum_ _!" Merlin called in panic. The others turned to Dakota, Octavian leaping forward as to pull him back into the ring. Feeling an arm latch onto him, Dakota was flung back and against the ground; only just noticing the predicament he had nearly placed his teammates in. Approaching him, Felix kneeled down beside him with a comforting hand upon his shoulder._

" _Don't scare us like that, buddy." He warned warmly, sighing in relief at the chaotic events they may have just averted. He hadn't had a teammate die before and he wasn't going to lose that record now. "If it wasn't for Merlin noticing you and Jai pulling you back… we would have been in some real trouble."_

 _Dakota turned away, unsure of an adequate response. "Right, yeah, sorry." He stumbled over his words. Jai almost gave a small smirk; he clearly hadn't changed since the day they had met. "I – uh – I got distracted… I won't let it happen again, Sir…"_

" _Good," Matt chimed in, "last thing I wanted on my 'to-do-list' was to lose an entire Fireteam and – as a result – get emotionally disturbed; forcing me to share a bunk in the psycho ward with the likes of Kitori or Morn." Felix and the others turned to him, glaring. Ragnar, on the other hand, began laughing hysterically. "Wow, tough crowd…"_

" _I'm more concerned at how you think you'll be the only survivor…" Nyx voiced his irritation, crossing his arms as he glared towards his… friend. That certainly was a word he used in its loosest form._

 _Matt raised his arms defensively, flickers of solar embers lacing his fingertips. "Hey, I'm a Sunsinger and – last I checked – I can revive myself in even the worst of places." He gazed toward his fellow Warlock, Jai, and indicated him to join their conversation. "Am I not right, Jai?"_

 _The Warlock looked away. "I don't want to be involved…"_

" _Whatever," Matt turned back to Nyx, "you know what I'm talking about. It's not a matter of my own preference, it's a matter of the fa-"_

" _Shush!" Felix snapped suddenly, halting their conversation and drawing attention as he raised his Warcult issued Scout Rifle; for reasons unknown to them._

 _The group tensed as they looked towards an unidentifiable sound as it steadily approached their position. It was not a sound that they were familiar with, a trace of clinking metal against solid stone joining into the cacophony of this abyss as it approached and echoed. It was foreign to them. The patter of claws and talons as the enemy scurried, coming and going as their innate senses pleased. The lingering hum of an unknown energy source continued to drone on and on – although, at this point – it could almost be considered static in nature. Even the sounds of screams and roars in the distance were far more welcoming than this foreign entity – the unknown always was the most concerning._

 _This sound – whatever it may claim to be – did not_ _ **belong**_ _here. It was not a welcome intrusion upon the abyss – to both the monsters and unliving. The sound was almost unbearably loud; almost droning in its steady approach. Silhouettes of wandering creatures seem to scatter and scour as they also desperately tried to find its point of origin; intensely bothered by the disharmony._

 _The team moved into a hexagonal formation, standing back to back and priming their weapons each in their own direction; ready to fire at a moment's notice. Creatures of the shadows lurked and screeched as they scurried to discover what anomaly had disturbed their observations of the enemy. Matt leaned over to Nyx and asked, "What do you think it is?" In response, the Exo simply shrugged and kept his eyes on the prowling forms; ready to gun down any of them brave enough to attack them._

" _It doesn't matter what it is, Matt." Dakota declared as he focused upon his own targets. He nodded to himself as a light_ _ **ping**_ _notified him of his Defender ability reaching its fullest charge. "We just need to be ready to face it; no matter what it may be."_

" _I hope it's something big," Ragnar said, brandishing his darkest of swords from its holster. With the handle drawn, the blade ignited into life and whirred with power. A black hole in the embodiment of a weapon. "because I need something to kill… Now…"_

 _The sound suddenly stopped in one final drumming clang, a resonating echo lingering in the air. The team waited for whatever it was to reveal to them its identity and intentions. They held their tensed pose, slight clinks of metal coming from their restless movements as they impatiently waited for something, anything to happen._

 _Suddenly, a voice spoke up from the peak of a nearby rock formation. The voice was high-pitched, distorted and… annoyingly familiar. "You're still alive,"_

 _The team turned, aiming in sync towards the silhouetted figure sitting upon the rock; the humanoid figure preoccupying himself by cleaning his weapon. If his red optics had not taken the time to glance at them, it would almost seem like he had not noticed them. This, however, was not the one whom had spoken. The group were all too familiar with the one whom had chosen to speak to them and were starting to wish they hadn't heard him._

 _As they stood in utter silence, a few lowering their weapons, the small being that spoke seemed to simply enjoy lingering at least three meters above them. His red optic was lit with that same simulated glee he was associated with – the deranged kind. Felix spoke up, "Swoop?" He asked, almost shocked to see them both within this pit. Were they waiting here for them? Did he just get here? "What are you both doing here? This isn't your mission."_

" _Certainly full of yourself, aren't you? Getting off on telling others what they can and cannot do… you almost sound like a fascist."_

 _Felix's Ghost – Merlin – snorted, "_ _Principes Fascism est religio_ _._ _"_

" _As insightful and philosophical as ever, Merlin." Swoop remarked as he lowered himself towards the Ghost, close enough to almost graze panels. His partner remaining oblivious to the actions taking place as he continued to clean his weapon. "But still pretentious and foolish. Fascism can be used by anyone. No matter the agenda…"_

" _You here to lecture us, Swoop, or are you gonna' say something that's actually worth our time?" Matt said as he narrowed his eyes towards the Ghost and kept his weapon primed towards the seemingly oblivious Guardian. His paranoia not relenting in the slightest. "We're on a schedule."_

" _I'm sure that you do, Matt," the Ghost remarked as he passed by the Warlock – but he still found the time to make a passing remark as to grate on Matt's nerves. "I am sure that Claudia and Pira would appreciate the time you so easily waste in continuing to try and avenge them. Your kind of Guardian is so common it's sickening."_

 _Matt's fists clenched as he bit down the urge to lash out against the Ghost. He had been aware of the dangers of engaging either Swoop or Warden; he was sure that – in that respect – he could only blame himself for making such a rookie mistake. Still, it didn't make the situation any better. "As friendly as ever…" He said, gritting his teeth._

 _Jai came to Matt's side and placed a solid hand upon his shoulder; giving him a moment of comfort and a reservoir of stability so that he could calm his nerves. Like the rest of the team, Jai understood the feeling that would arise whenever engaged in conversation with Warden or his Ghost. Warden made you feel uncomfortable; unable to set your own mind at ease. He knew things, far too many things about everyone and everything around him and – for that – he could not be trusted. His compatriot was much the same – untrustworthy, incomprehensibly knowledgeable and apathetic. That would be acceptable, however, if he wasn't so cynical, cruel and tactless._

 _If Octavian were his older self, he would have said something in defence of the overly opinionated Guardian. Luckily, Felix – like he always did – took charge of the conversation. "That is enough of your_ _ **invigorating**_ _opinions, Swoop." He took a few steps towards Warden's position upon the large rocks; glancing up towards him with an intent to investigate his unexpected presence. What did Felix hate more than Zavala's lectures? The unexpected. The ability to control. The security that came with understanding. "I_ _ **want**_ _to know_ _ **why**_ _you are both here? This is our mission and I am not going to allow any unexpected interferences jeopardise the lives of my team or the success of thi-"_

" _ **Are you aware of where you stand, Old friend?"**_ _Felix paused slightly, shocked at the response that came not from the overly talkative Ghost but from the Guardian. It was voice he had not heard for a long time._

 _Breaking from his shock, Felix raised a brow. "Yes, but I am sure you'll tell me anyway." He replied sarcastically, allowing his most public personality to switch into gear for this conversation. Even under pressure, it is unwise to allow others to see you at your weakest point. Vulnerability was not acceptable._

 _The Exo continued to focus upon his weathered weapon as he spoke; the apathy remaining at its fullest._ _ **"This is the den of Crota. A being whom is sung about by his Hive kin in the midst of battle; a creature whom resides within the darkest of nightmares for children and Guardians alike."**_ _The Guardian paused, turning his attention towards the attentive Hunter standing three feet below his position._ _ **"Son of Oryx, God of the Hive, Prince of the Oversoul Throne and-"**_

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it." Matt interrupted abruptly, "You're his number one fan and want to kiss him on his 'Crota's End' until the Vandels come home."_

 _The Guardian glared towards the Warlock, his rusted optics showing a trace of rage lacing its way and corrupting the apathy that once lurked. He did not allow it to be shown as he continued._ _ **"-and ruler of the Dark Abyss. He will not allow you to reach him at this time... For you to defeat him, you require time, talent and…"**_

" _What?" Jai snapped, growing tired of the Exo's seemingly pointless exposition. "'And' what?!"_

" _ **Sacrifice."**_

 _Felix's brow knotted once again; confusion evident at Warden's choice of words. Sacrifice… It certainly was not a word he liked to think about. It left a bad taste in his mouth. The idea of sacrificing to achieve a goal was not one he was accustomed to. More specifically, he did not the like the weight of the decision; the willingness to sacrifice for the mission. To take a life and evaluate its tactical importance – simplifying ones very existence into a numeric. It was Benthamism – Utilitarianism. The greatest good for the greatest number. That he could not accept._

" _No," Felix declared, "that is not acceptable. I am not willing to-"_

" _ **I never said it is to be you whom sacrifices within this pit."**_ _The sociopathic Guardian turned back to his weapon, examining it with a renewed interest._ _ **"I am referring to someone whom has a team willing to die; many of them wishing for it. A group of the damned. Guardians who have been ousted long ago…"**_

 _Dakota, scouting the area tensely with his rifle primed, moved to Felix's side saying, "Sir, something's coming. I can hear the enemies foot traffic increasing." He turned suddenly at the sound of scraping talons passing their position._ __ _"If we're going to act, we need to act now."_

 _Felix nodded. "Take up a defensive formation at the north entrance to our position, Dakota. Just let me finish our… chat." Dakota nodded in conformation, moving to relay the information to his teammates. Felix turned back to Warden. "Now, as you were so condescendingly explaining, tell me who is this 'group' you speak of."_

" _What do you think we are? A scribe?" Swoop interjected, "If you want to learn something, that you are clearly to unintelligent to understand, read it up in a Grimoire." The Ghost paused his patronising commentary as he approached Nyx. "Or you could ask your resident Nostradamus. He knows of_ _ **whom**_ _we speak."_

 _Nyx jerked slightly at the Ghosts accusation, his toxic green optics widening slightly. "What?" He questioned, "How do you know about-"_

" _We'll talk about it later, Nyx." Felix declared, "Warden, on behalf of the Council of the Tower and your fellow Guardians, tell me who you speak of. It might just save a few lives."_

 _Swoop scoffed at Felix's declaration; Warden simply ignored the two, knowing that he had said his peace. "Oh, so self-righteous and full of authority aren't we, Felix."_

" _Swoop, as riveting as your constant commentary is, I am growing tire-"_

 _The two paused their conversation, both turning at the sound of a distant scream. It was a familiar sound within these pits; within the abyss. It was a declaration; a war cry used only by the most horrifying and spindly of the Hive forces. By the sounds of it, they were nearby._

" _Oh," Swoop squeaked excitedly, moving back to hover beside his owner. The screeches of talons approached their position, forcing Felix to join the formation taken set up by his teammates. His eyes narrowed as the irritating Ghost continued his dialogue. "someone's in_ _ **trouble**_ _."_

 _In the blink of an eye, Warden and his Ghost vanished; dematerialising in the same manner as the Vex. The team were left only with the disturbing laughter of Swoop resonating in their ears as the enemy approached their position in mass. Even over the screams of their approaching foes, the laughter would not seem to disappear. The team could only prepare to face the incoming onslaught, hoping that the fury of battle could silence it._

 _Dakota spoke up, "Sir, they're closing in!"_

" _Acknowledged, Dakota." He replied, "Get ready."_

" _You don't say…"_

 _Nyx growled. "Matt, I swear-"_

" _Stop whining, you two." Ragnar ordered, raising his sword before him. "It's killin' time and I ain't going to let you guys ruin it…"_

" _Shush," Jai snapped, "they're here!"_

" _Incoming!"_

 _If only the laughter died away…_


End file.
